The Reunion
by Keshbeast
Summary: Sam hasn't seen or spoken to Mercedes in years but one night he gets a surprise phone call from her assistant and everything changes. He has to make a big decision and also needs to protect Mercy from making a big mistake. Life for Mercedes seems wonderful but she has a terrible secret and if she doesn't get help soon she may not be able to get out of it. Will Sam be able to help?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! Soooo.. I know I'm probably about to over extend myself with this one but it's been on my mind for a while so I did it lol! I really hope you enjoy this and want more! I really do enjoy doing this in my free time so send me some love!

**Song: Meant to Be- Bebe Rexha ft Florida Georgia Line**

* * *

_Flashback_

_RING! RING! RING!_

"_H-hello?"_

"_Hello? Is this umm… Sam Evans?"_

"_Yeah… who is this? Why are you calling me so early?"_

"_Mr. Evans, my name is Monica… I… umm… I work for umm…"_

"_Who? Who do you work for?"_

"_Mercedes Jones. She's… I'm her assistant."_

"_Mercy? Is she okay? Is something wrong?"_

"_No, no… I really shouldn't be doing this..."_

"_Doing what? Why did you call me?"_

"_Look, do you still have feelings for her? Is she still your one?"_

"_W-what? I don't know you to answer that quest-"_

"_Do you? Because if you do, you need to tell her and soon!"_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_She's about to make the biggest mistake of her life and judging on how she used to talk about you and how she still talks about you when she's drunk… you were, no, you are her one. So do you Mr. Evans? Do you still love her?"_

Sam froze. He wasn't able to form words… why was asking him this? Why was she being so hush hush about the whole thing? Why wasn't Mercedes calling him?

"_Mr. Evans? Are you still there?"_

"_Yes, yes. I'm still here. She talks about me?" Sam asked feeling a small tingle in his gut. He sat up on his bed and let out the yawn he apparently had been holding in since he was woken up by his loud phone._

"_Yes… she used to a lot but it would make her sad so she stopped until she got drunk. She wouldn't get sad though just happy drunk, going on and on about "her Sammy." I decided to record her in her drunken state and show her how happy she was talking about you but… it back fired and she got extremely mad at me and made me delete it… well she asked me to at least.I got your number from her phone a while ago and had every intentions of contacting you but with her crazy life and all the demands on her, I was too busy to stop and call you. I just know now I can't put it off any longer, she needs you… she needs someone good with her and I'm more than sure she'll probably fire me for this but I still have the video. I'm going to send it to you and if by some chance you feel the same… give me a call at 5:30. Also, I'm really sorry to have called you this early but Cedes likes to watch the sunrise. I'm sure you already know that though. I gotta go. Goodbye Mr. Evans."_

"_Goodbye" Sam said back and before the line went dead he heard her for all of half a second but it was his Mercy._

_BING! His phone buzzed and he saw the new message from Monica._

_Please watch this alone- Monica R._

_Sam opened the attachment and his breathing hitched in the back of his throat hearing her giggle. She looked stunning her sweet face was beaming as she sang into a half empty bottle of wine. Her beautiful features made him smile, those big doe eyes were slighly glossy but still lively, her hair was flowing around her shoulders in loose curls, she didn't have on any make up nor did she need it. She was smiling and that was all the make-up she needed, he felt his self getting choked up at the sight of her then she started talking…_

"_You know he was the only one I ever loved. He was my first real true love… maybe my only honestly. I seriously love everything about him. [GIGGLES] One time he got a dog and he was too adorable but he had to go… he ate my weave and shoes and we didn't have enough time for him. Well we probably would have but I didn't really give him the chance to find out. I miss that dog. I miss my Sammy, those big sweet lips of his and that goofy smile and his impressions! He made me laugh so easily and he knew how to kiss me. Good Lord, he knew how to use those luscious lips of his so well and knew when I needed them. He knew everything! I love him you know but I love my Sammy more deeply. It's a different kind of love… a forever kind of love. I should've kept better contact with him, I have his number still and I thought about calling… but who am I to ruin his life?"_

_Video Ends_

_Sam sat frozen for a while. She still loved him… he still had a chance but who else was she talking about in the video? He wanted to call Monica back but decided against and sent her a message in stead._

_Yes, I do.- SE_

_Huh?- M.R._

_I love her, always have. _

_REALLY! Great! This is so perfect! OMG! I have to get her to Lima… do you trust me?_

_I guess I really don't have a choice but to trust you._

_Good! We have less than six months to make this happen! I'll call you tomorrow at 5:30 okay? _

_Why is there a time crunch? Who else was she talking about in the video?_

_Trust me when I say this, she was talking about the mistake she's making. _

_Okay. 5:30 tomorrow? _

_Yep! Sam… you need to be ready to fight._

_I didn't expect anything less._

_I don't mean for her. I mean him._

_Who?_

_Sam waited for a response but never got one that day. He figured she had gotten busy and couldn't respond. He went about his day normally and wished it was tomorrow already. When 5:30 rolled around the next day he could barely contain his nerves, he made sure his phone was charged and waited for her call. He waited for three hours before finally giving into his urge to text Monica._

_Hey… just checking to see if we're still on for our chat? SE_

…

_Sam saw the bubble pop ut for a moment before it disappeared. He waited a while longer before it a night, he would read any messages if there were any in the morning. _

_The Next Day_

_Sam rolled over in his bed toward his night stand to grab his phone and saw that he had a missed call from Monica and two messages as well. He thought about calling her but chose to read the messages first._

_Message 1_

_Sam! I'm so sorry I missed our call time. I'm afraid things have changed… here's the run down._

_1\. She loves you… a lot! (Remember this for #2)_

_2\. She got engaged last night._

_3.I thought he was going to wait until her album was complete, which is why I said less than six months previously._

_4\. HE'S HORRIBLE_

_5\. Please, please, please don't think you don't have a chance. That video is only three weeks old!_

_Lastly, I can't be sure but I convinced her to go home to Lima… I just don't know when._

_Message 2_

_Mercedes… she's crying. I promise you have a shot… it's just him. _

_Sam threw his phone and slammed his face into his hands, he felt so defeated and so overwhelmed. He knew he should've used that ticket he bought months ago to surprise her but he couldn't bring his self to disrupt her life on a whim. How could she be engage? Why was Monica so worried about this guy she was dating? He knew Mercedes well enough to know that she wouldn't have said yes hastily. He needed to settle one thing before he agreed to inject his self back into her life. He didn't want to text so he took the risk and called. He hoped like hell she answered and could talk in private. _

"_Sam?"_

"_Hello? Sam?"_

"_Mercy?"_

"_Yes… Sam is that you?"_

"_It's me Mercy."_

"_Oh my… how are you? How have you been? It's been so long bab-… it's been a long time."_

"_I'm doing good. I've been doing fine… just school you know? Yes… it's been too long. How are you? How's it going in L.A.?" He said setting the scene to see if she mentioned her fiance to him. He would know if he still had a shot or if she was serious about whoever this guy was that she agreed to marry._

"_Great! I got my Grammy! I'm working on my next album actually. L.A. is busy, busy, busy but it's starting to fell like home. How's Lima? How do you like teaching?"_

"_I know! I was so happy when you won, I even told my glee kids about it and we dedicated the week to your win! Lima's Lima haha… anything else keeping you busy?_

"_Wow! Really? That's so sweet Sam! Not really just studio and shows… I'm so sorry but I have to cut this short. I have to go get ready for this interview. It was so good hearing from you and talking to you Sammy. Hopefully we can do it again… soon._

"_Hopefully. Bye gorgeous."_

"_Bye Sammy."_

_Sam waited for the line to die but it didn't not for a little while, he didn't want to be the one to hang up and he could tell she didn't either but she had no choice after another minute passed. He heard the click and put his phone down with a huge grin on his face. She didn't mention her engagement and she called him Sammy, he still had a shot and he was going to take it but first he needed to know why Monica was worried about her fiance and find out who the hell he was for that matter. He heard his phone buzz and saw he'd gotten a message from Monica._

_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?! WHY DID YOU CALL HER!_

_What? Nothing, I just talked to her._

_CALL ME!_

_Sam sat there for a moment suddenly feeling bad for calling Mercedes without letting Monica know he needed to see for himself before calling her again. He took a deep breath and called Monica._

"_Hell-"_

"_Don't you hello me! Listen!"_

_Sam went silent to see what it was he was supposed to be hearing._

"_I don't..."_

_Then he heard it, the saddest sound he never wanted to hear again. He began shaking his head to stop him self from breaking down, he heard the loud sobs and knew it was Mercedes. She was crying loudly and he knew it was because of him._

"_I-i, let me talk to her! I..."_

"_No! You just had to call her! I told you I would call you… I was so close to convincing her to fly out today but you couldn't wait a few more hours! She was looking forward to it… maybe. Look, you seriously screwed this up and now I have to put out a thousand and one fires to get her to calm down before her fiance gets back and starts to suspect something. I HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT!_

_CLICK_

_He wanted to shout that he just needed to know before ruining her life. He couldn't get the sound of Mercedes sobbing out of his head and decided to hit the gym to clear his mind and figure a way to make this better._

The Present

Sam had a busy day ahead of him, with him reintroducing duets to the New Directions and sectionals coming up he still needed to get the set list together and whip them into tip top shape to beat the competition. He loved his position as choir director and the occasional help for Coach Bieste on the football field during practices and game days. His life was exactly what he envisioned it would be after leaving New York. Well… not entirely what he envisioned, he was missing one thing. He was missing her, that sweet smile he used to wake up to and those sweet kisses he fell asleep to at night. Her dreams were too big for Lima, she was too bug for Lima and he was happy she was chasing her dreams in L.A. He just wished he fit somewhere in her dreams but he understood and appreciated their friendship if that's what he could call it. After she left they kept in touch until she got busy and the calls and text became fewer and far between until they stopped. He followed her career and bought her albums, he'd even watched her win her first Grammy. He couldn't have been more proud he remember shouting so loudly that he scared his dog. He sighed deeply at the thought of only being her friend for the rest of their lives. The conversation between him and her assistant popped back into his head, it had been over a month and whatever hope he had was almost gone. He shook the feeling off and walked into the choir room, freezing as soon as he entered. He saw his students speaking to a woman but wasn't who she was, she was curvy with shoulder length curls and her skin was deep brown but she wasn't Mercedes… he knew her body and this wasn't it.

"Sam Evans?" The woman asked and he immediately recognized the voice.

"Monica?" He asked to make sure his assumption was right.

"Yes! Normally, I would entertain the pleasantries but we have roughly 50 seconds before Cedes comes in here." She said moving towards him and pulling him away from the flock of students.

"She's here?" Sam asked feeling a sudden rush of excitement and nervousness.

"Yes! Now listen, one we don't know each other… I never called or texted you. We literally just met capeesh? Two, I told her that you needed help with sectionals. Three, her fiance is here… well not here but here. Four, so help me God if you make her cry again I. WILL. CUT. YOU. Got it?" She said in a hushed voice but very firmly. Sam couldn't help but smile at her, she reminded him a lot of Mercedes. He nodded and cleared his throat when he saw her entering the room. His eyes scanned her slowly and felt his chest tighten and his palms get sweaty. Damn… she looked even more beautiful than he remembered, the video he watch didn't do her justice. Their eyes met and his heart thumped so very hard that he was sure the whole class heard it. She was wearing dark colored jeans that hugged her hips wonderfully, she paired it with a red button down that was slightly unbuttoned enough to show the trim of her lace bra. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a few strands of loosely flowing around her face, she was barely wearing any make-up. She was down right stunning and they were both so lost in each other eyes that they didn't realize it until he heard one of his students.

"Mr. Evans, do you need a moment?"

"Umm… no..." Sam said breaking their gaze and turning to a room full of questioning eyes and smirks. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Mercedes then Monica who had the same look as his students. Monica nudged Mercedes and nodded towards Sam before giving her a look causing her to move closer to Sam.

"Hey Sammy." Mercedes said shooting Monica a stern look then looking back up at Sam smiling sweetly. Sam moved closer to her and smiled back before pulling her into a warm hug and stopped the groan that was threatening to escape his mouth. She smelled so damn good and felt amazing back in his arms. He heard Monica clear her throat before reluctantly pulling away.

"Hey Mercy." He finally said moving a hair out of her face letting his thumb gently caress her cheek. He saw her bite her lip and slowly moved away avoiding eye contact.

"Mr. Evans, I thought you were lying when you said you knew Mercedes Jones!" One student said breaking the silence.

"Nope! As you all can see, she's here and is going to help us with this weeks lesson and Sectionals. We're going to be working on duets this week, we did it when we were students and it help our group shape our set list and got us a win!" Sam said beaming.

"Did you two sing together?"

"Well… not during that assignment. We did however during our Michael Jackson week and if I do say so myself, we sounded pretty amazing." He said looking at Mercedes with a goofy grin.

"Will you sing something for us? Together?"

"That's up to her..." Sam said putting Mercedes in the hot seat. He saw the look she shot him but ignored it and chuckled. Monica pushed her towards Sam and smiled.

"She would love to sing for you guys!" Monica said quickly moving to one of the vacant seats with the students.

"Okay… just one song though!" She said laughing at the kids loud cheering. Sam smiled brightly and clapped his hands together in excitement.

"What you say… think you can handle a little Country?" He asked winking at her.

"I don't want to brag or anything but I can sing pretty much every genre, so let's do it." Sam smiled and whispered the song in her ear and she nodded as her approval.

"Okay guys we're going to be singing _Meant to Be by Bebe Rexha and Florida Georgia Line" _He said before they began to sing.

(Sam, _Mercedes, __**together**_)

Baby, lay on back and relax, kick your pretty feet up on my dash  
No need to go nowhere fast, let's enjoy right here where we at

Who knows where this road is supposed to lead  
We got nothing but time  
As long as you're right here next to me, everything's gonna be alright

If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, just let it be  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, just let it be  
So, won't you ride with me, ride with me?  
See where this thing goes  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, if it's meant to be

_I don't mean to be so uptight, but my heart's been hurt a couple times  
By a couple guys that didn't treat me right  
I ain't gon' lie, ain't gonna lie  
'Cause I'm tired of the fake love, show me what you're made of  
Boy, make me believe_

But hold up, girl, don't you know you're beautiful?  
And it's easy to see

_**If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, just let it be  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, just let it be  
So, won't you ride with me, ride with me?  
See where this thing goes  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, if it's meant to be**_

So, c'mon ride with me, ride with me  
See where this thing goes  
So, c'mon ride with me, ride with me  
Baby, if it's meant to be

Maybe we do  
_Maybe we don't_  
Maybe we will  
_Maybe we won't_

_**But if it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, just let it be  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be (c'mon)  
Baby, just let it be (let's go)  
So, won't you ride with me, ride with me?  
See where this thing goes  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, if it's meant to be**_

If it's meant to be, _it'll be_, it'll be  
Baby, if it's meant to be  
If it's meant to be, _it'll be_, it'll be  
_**Baby, if it's meant to be**_

They both stood there staring deeply at each other moving closer and closer to each other before being jerked back to reality by a man clearing is throat making them both look at the door.

"Hey baby… am I interrupting something?"

* * *

So... what do you guys think? Who do you think she's engaged to? This was really fun to write and I have more coming. As for my other fanfics I will be uploading those too very soon! I wanted to make sure they were perfect for you guys! I hope you enjoyed this one and tell me what you think! Is Sam over stepping? Should he let everything play out the way it's supposed to or should he intervene? Thanks a bunch!


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyy! I'm back! So we'll get to see some Monica + Mercedes flash back and find out why Monica dislikes Tank so much!

* * *

"Hey baby… am I interrupting something?" A tall, handsome man said looking perplexed at how close his fiance was to the man in front of her. He gave Sam a once over before looking back at Mercedes, who began to walk towards him. Once she got in front of him, he grabbed her pulling her to him and placed kiss on her forehead. Sam noticed her stiffen at his touch and her try to avoid the kiss, he felt his self move closer before stopping at a hand on his arm. Monica gave him a look and shook her head telling him to stop moving.

"Baby are you gonna introduce me to your… friend?" He ask looking back at Sam with a unnerving look.

"Ahh… he's… this is umm.. I thought you were resting at the hotel?" She asked softly.

"I was but I wanted to see the place you talked so highly of all the time. I wanted to see where my baby started her rise of fame." He replied looking down at her for second before returning his attention to Sam.

"Who is this?" He asked again this time moving away from her and closer to Sam. He stopped right in front of him and crossed his arms scanning Sam once more before nodding Mercedes over to introduce him.

"Umm.. this is umm… Sam, Sam Evans." She said avoiding eye contact with Sam.

"Hi, I'm Sam. Nice to meet you?" He said holding out his hand for the man to shake. He just looked at his hand before finally taking it and shaking.

"Mhmm. I'm Tank, her fiance." He replied smugly before looking over at Mercedes with an unpleasant expression. Mercedes bit her lip nervously and put on a fake smile nodding in his direction. Sam saw the exchange and tighten his grip on Tank's hand causing him to grimace and look back at him wide eyed. Sam's grip was getting tighter by the second as he moved in closer to the man giving him a death stare. He knew his expression could be seen by everyone because he felt Monica's hand on his arm again tugging for him to let go. He reluctantly let go and was brought out of his anger slightly by one of his students.

"So… Mr. Evans can we pick our partners now?"

Sam didn't say anything at first, he held his gaze with Tank a little while longer before looking at his class.

"Yes, go ahead and choose them and began your song selections. I will be outside with Ms. Jones and her guests." He said smiling but his students didn't buy his fake happiness. He nodded towards the door allowing everyone to go ahead of him before closing the door behind him. He noticed Mercedes wasn't sure where she should stand so gave her a reassuring pat on her shoulder, which she placed her hand on his for a moment smiling. Tank noticed the encounter and grabbed her hand pulling her next him before speaking.

So, Sam Evans huh?" He said more so to Mercedes than Sam. It was clear from his face he knew who he was and he wasn't to pleased about her being her with him.

"Mhmm. He needed help with Sectionals and being that I had the break in time, I figured it would be a perfect time to come home. So it was a win-win really, plus I think it gonna be fun helping the kids get ready for their competition." She said trying to ease the tension that was building between them.

"Couldn't you have called any other member of your old club? Like that Rachael chick?" He asked with annoyance in his voice. Sam made a face that didn't go unnoticed by he group and only Mercedes knew what that face meant and she hoped like hell he could remain calm.

"I could if I wanted to teach them show tunes or how certain voices fit to one specific genre. Mercedes, however has a voice that can literally fit into any genre and that made her perfect for this weeks assignment and in helping with Sectionals. I don't see why you would even suggest someone else to share their talents with a group of kids who aspire to be in her shoes… seems kinda misguided to me." Sam said coldly.

"My baby is pretty talented huh?" He said smiling and hugging Mercedes before tapping her on her butt. She rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away before hitting him. He gave her sly grin then let her go. Sam knew what he was doing and it was working because he wanted to punch the shit out of him.

"She's very talented." Sam replied looking at her smiling. Tank shrugged and made a face mocking him.

"Well, I hate to cut this visit short be we need to get going if we're going to meet your parents for lunch."

"What lunch?" Mercedes asked looking at Tank then to Monica who was usually silent. She made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"I don't know what he's talking about, I had you her for another hour or so before leaving. The next two weeks have this time blocked off to help Sam and his students as well any evening practices that are needed. I talked to Moma Jones last night and she hadn't mentioned lunch just dinner." Monica said raising an eyebrow at Tank. Sam saw that look and he could tell she did not like him one bit. He had to stifle a laugh because he could tell the feeling was mutual.

"I called them before coming her and asked them to lunch." He said through gritted teeth.

"Well you should've cleared it with me first being that I am her assistant and could have easily made time for it but again you do what fits you best first then expect Mercedes to accommodate." She replied harshly.

"What time is the lunch?" Mercedes asked feeling annoyed herself but masked it for the sake of everyone.

"What does it matter? I just said we needed to go so we could meet them, so it's soon." He huffed. Monica started to say something but stopped when Mercedes shot her a look. She didn't have time for their bickering and wanted this conversation to end.

"Fine, but I'm coming back after lunch. I made a commitment to help those kids and plan on keeping it." She said giving Sam a small smile and a pat on the arm before Tank tugged her along. He watched her leave and felt his self getting angry he turned and saw Monica's expression and knew she felt the same.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked taking a moment to look in on his students who looked like they were doing everything but the assigned task. She shook his head and told his self he would deal with it later.

"That, Mr. Evans is your way back to Mercedes." She said flatly. Sam gave her a confused look and tried to figure out what she meant by that. Did she mean me going to lunch? He would but he had a class to teach and wasn't sure he would be comfortable crashing their lunch like some crazed ex lover.

"She has no intentions on letting her parents know she's engaged yet. So this lunch is basically about to force her hand into doing it. That's why he called them without my knowledge or hers, he wants to make sure as many people know so it'll be harder for her to back out of it. Which we both know she doesn't need to be with him and I know you saw it earlier. If you're a smart man and I'm hoping like hell you are then your assumptions are correct. We have to get her out of that relationship and far away from the piece of shit." She said firmly. He could tell she cared about Mercedes and it made me happy that she had someone like Monica in her corner. Sam wasn't sure what his assumptions were he just knew she wasn't happy with him and he couldn't understand why she said yes but was going to figure it out.

"Are you staying?" He asked.

"No, I have to run interference on this damn lunch… assuming its real. I'll keep you posted but she'll be back I'll make sure of it myself." She said smiling for the first time since they met, Sam noticed that her features seemed to soften a great deal when she smiled. She was beautiful not like Mercedes but still in her own right beautiful. The whole time they were in the choir room she had this resting face that could scare a small child but seeing her smile let him know she was saving face around Mercedes, which made him wonder why she had to be so harden in her presence.

"So are you required not to smile around Mercedes?" Sam asked before cussing his self for being blunt. She gave him a look before she started laughing loudly.

"She said you were observant, I just didn't think you were that observant. Cedes is like the big sister I've always wanted but she has this knack of knowing when I've been up to something so I had to put on my unbothered and semi-professional face otherwise she would have known something was up. She very intuitive. She knew the second I met Tank that I didn't approve so she can't know that I like you. She will end the trip so fast and go all "Miss Diva" on my ass and I can't have that, not now at least." She said smiling again.

"Why don't you like him?"

_Flashback_

"_Cedes, we gotta see about changing that outfit you picked because and don't get me wrong, but it's not flattering babe. You gots body! Show it! I mea-" Monica said stopping mid sentence at the shocked look on her boss's face. She know she should have knocked before coming into her room but she knew Mercedes usually didn't have people over at this time. She saw him sitting there looking like a Cheshire cat, she felt her eyes beginning to roll before Mercedes cleared her throat snapping her back._

"_Monica, this is Tank." She said sweetly and standing up walking towards her mouthing 'be nice!'_

"_Hi, I'm Monica. I'm Cedes' assistant. Nice to meet you." She said after a minute of debating if she was in fact going to be nice. He stood up and walked over to where she was standing extending his hand. She smiled and shook it before turning her attention back to Mercedes._

"_I'll come back later." _

"_No need, I'm sure Mercedes needs this handled now. I'll leave. I'll call you later okay?" He said leaning down and kissing her on the cheek and winked at Monica before walking out. Mercedes stood there smiling like a damn fool and Monica couldn't deal. _

"_Umm girl. Who was that? Why was he here and why you look all guilty when I came in?" She asked walking over to Mercedes nook and plopping down._

"_Okay, I love you but you work for me not the other way around. He's a friend I met a few months ago and he came over to just talk and I wasn't looking any type of way." She said laying across her bed. _

"_Oh wow… so we throwing out our titles now. Okay then Ms. Jones, as your assistant and the person you confide in a great deal, trust me when I say this, I get a bad feeling from him. He's smug and he gives me the creeps." Monica retorted slightly offended by what Mercedes said to her._

"_You literally interacted with him for all of forty seconds. I just wanted someone of the opposite sex to hang out with and he's sweet." She replied._

"_So… you leaning over him about to kiss him as nothing to do with that shocked look you had on your face?" _

"_Ugh! Look, I like him okay and I really don't have to explain myself to you and what's wrong with my outfit?" She said remembering why Monica was there in the first place._

"_Fine. I'll do my job and leave it at that. Your outfit is old fashioned and does nothing for your curves, you need something a little more something just not what you picked." Monica said standing up and tossing her the papers of ideas she prepared but heading towards the door._

"_Where are you going?" Mercedes asked with a confused look on her face._

"_To do my job. You have a meeting in the morning and studio session at 11, so I suggest you call your friend and get some sleep." She said without any emotion and walked out of the room. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and couldn't shake the feeling that she knew Tank from somewhere she just didn't know where._

_**Three weeks later**_

_Ever since that night Tank had been showing up more and more and though it irked the hell out of Monica she couldn't deny that seeing Mercedes somewhat happy wasn't a good thing. Though she didn't trust him or like being in the same room as him she held her tongue around him, that is until that one night when his true colors started to show._

"_Cedes we gotta go! You're gonna be late." Monica shouted._

"_Okay, okay. Here I am, we can go." She said finally stepping out of her room. _

"_Girlllll! Damn! B__anging body, spicy mami, hot tamale! Do a little spin for me!" Monica exclaimed while Mercedes started to do a little twirl. She was presenting and performing tonight and she looked amazing. She was wearing a black body con dress with ruffles on the sleeves and neckline, her hair was up and her make up was subtle with dark lips. She let out a laugh before putting on her black bedazzled heels. She was looking at herself in the mirror before the knock on the door caught their attention, Monica walked over and opened it. Tank was standing there with a bouquet of roses… Monica rolled her eyes because everyone knew Mercedes hates roses but she just smiled and let him pass._

"_Hey!" Mercedes said smiling._

"_Wow… you look…" He started before tilting his head to the side and looking her up and down. _

"_I know, she looks amazing right!" Monica said taking the flowers from Tank to put in a vase. _

"_Amazing… right. Are you sure that's what you want to wear tonight?" He asked in a hushed voice._

"_Excuse me? Is there something wrong with what I have on?" She asked looking confused, her outfit was perfect for this event and she felt like she looked great. _

"_No, it's just… it's just a little much don't you think?" _

"_No, you bitch she looks good. Why would ask such a dumbass question." Monica said walking back into the room. _

"_Monica, calm down. It's fine I-" Mercedes started before Monica started speaking again._

"_The hell you will! Tank your presence is no longer wanted or needed. Come on girl we gotta go." She said grabbing Mercedes by the hand and leading her out the door before closing it leaving her and Tank inside alone._

"_Look, I don't like you and I damn sure don't like you coming in last minute shaking my girl's confidence like that so I think it's best that you steer clear." _

"_Monica, I'm not going anywhere so its best you get used to this face because I'm going to be around for a while. I honestly think you should try to conceal your obvious attraction to me because it'll never happen between us. Now before you go off and tell Mercedes this remember one thing, it's your word against mine and I can be a hell of a lot persuasive than you can. Be very clear you don't want to push me any further than this." He replied with so much rage it almost scared her. She stepped closer to him with her hands on her hips and the meanest look on her face._

"_What? Don't nobody want you boy! You may want to think twice before you step to me. I don't scare easily and if you think for one second I will let you play with her emotions, bring her down or make her feel like she is less than then you are seriously mistaken. I will fight you. She is amazing and if you want to continue to be in her presence I suggest you learn this real quickly and listen when I say this; I can and will destroy everything you think you have and I will do it with a damn smile on my face. She hired me for a reason and if you don't want to find out just what that reason is I'd be sure not to push me any further than this." Monica said with so much grit he backed down and moved away from her. _

"_Hey, I'm just trying to be a good guy here. No need to get all snappy, I just thought her outfit was a little revealing is all. I won't make the same mistake again." He said with a smirk. Monica just huffed and turned to walk out before being grabbed by her arm and felt herself being pulled back to him. She turned and saw ice in his eyes and she tried to pull away but his grip was too much._

"_If you want to keep this little job of yours, I suggest you keep that pretty little mouth shut. I meant what I said about you pushing me and if I feel like I'm backed into a corner I will lash out. You may have the bark but I have plenty of bite and I will use it when I deem it necessary. Now I will be escorting her tonight and she will have the time of her life. Make sure you're not here when we return." He said before releasing her and walking out the door. She was about to go after him but stopped when she heard Mercedes giggle and decided she would tell her later. She looked down at her phone and saw Mercedes just sent her a message._

_**Hey girl, Tank said you weren't feeling good?**_

_**No, I'm fine. You just be careful okay? He's not… just call me when you make it home okay?**_

_**He's not what? I thought we agreed you'd give him a change? He's the first guy since Sam… **_

_**I know… sorry girl. I'll step back.**_

_**Thanks girl! I'll call you later, make sure you watch okay?**_

_**You know I am! Have fun.**_

_Monica wanted to tell her what happened but she couldn't, she was finally willing to date and maybe she did overstep. She decided to let things fall as they may but she wasn't going to forget. She locked up and headed home to do some research on who this Tank guy was before she made her move. She found the number she written down and placed it in her wallet for safe keeping. She would have to give him a call tomorrow when after she had more time to figure out what she was going to say. _

* * *

Soooooo? Yes I know... Tank is horrible but just how horrible is? Can we just appreciate how badass Monica is for a moment! We'll for sure see more of his actions and we're gonna get our first Samcedes sweet moment as well! Also we'll get to see what made Monica finally call Sam after deciding to fallback on Tank! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HI! I'm back! So this chapter is a little of a fluff but it has some fun flashbacks that I know you guys will love! Enjoy!

Song: Someday We'll be Together- Amber Riley (Glee Version)

* * *

"Lunch"

"So..." Mercedes' mother Claire said looking at her daughter and then her husband as they all sat waiting for their waiter to appear. Tank had taken them to Breadstix and told them that he and Mercedes had an announcement, she hope like hell it was them moving their personal relationship to purely professional. She wasn't sure what her daughter saw in him but she didn't like him nor did she think he was good enough for her baby girl.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Mercedes has something very important to tell you. Don't you babe?" Tank said smiling at her and nudging her playfully. Mercedes' eyes became wide and she started to shake her head vigorously. There was no way in hell she was going to tell them about her being engaged, not now not like this. He didn't even ask her father for her hand something she expressed she wanted in from any man who proposed. She was still trying to come to terms with her saying yes so willingly but that doubt didn't come until she heard his voice. Sam called and her whole world stopped, just hearing his voice made her heart flutter but she knew she shouldn't feel that way especially since she was with Tank.

"Come on. Don't. Be. Shy." He said with a slight glare that he quickly masked with an enduring smile. Mercedes sighed and looked down at her ring less finger, she took of her ring before arriving at the school and still hadn't put it back. She looked up at her parents and saw their questioning eyes, she didn't feel right telling them so informally and at Breadstix at that.

"Mom, daddy I… umm… I'm up for another Grammy!" She said letting out the breath she had been holding and smiling a little at her quick thinking to avoid telling her parents about her engagement. Her parents shared confused looks before smiling and congratulating their daughter.

"That's great princess! I knew you would be doing great things with your talent. Now we just need to get you to come visit more. I miss you, we both do and you spend so much time away. Whatever you're running from..." Her dad Victor said smiling and giving her a knowing look that he wanted to talk to her privately. She nodded and grabbed his hand reassuringly, Mercedes really missed her chats with her father and she was overdo for one now. She could feel Tank glaring at her but decided to ignore it for as the waitress came and took their orders. She opted for something light because she knew she would be going back to help Sam and didn't want to fell bloated. Sammy…

_Flashback_

_Mercedes stood on stage at McKinley high for the last time and knew she had to get through this final song before breaking down. She had received the best news of her life and wanted to tell her friends but she really only wanted one person to know how she really felt. She picked the only song that could say everything she was feeling and hoped like hell he understood what she was saying. _

"… _So, between the tour and rehearsals and me cutting an album right after, I won't be seeing you guys for a while. Maybe even a-a long while. You know, we'll keep in touch, but it's not gonna be the same, and I think that we've all had enough group hugs that can last us a lifetime. So, I wanted to say good-bye my way with a song. And then, I want to walk out of here like I'm gonna be seeing everybody in Glee Club tomorrow, and like it's not really good-bye__." _

_Someday we'll be together_

_Oh, yeah, oh yeah  
You're far away  
From me my love_

_And just as sure my, my baby  
As there are stars above  
I wanna say, I wanna say, I wanna say_

_Someday we'll be together  
Yes we will, yes we will  
Say, someday, some sweet day, we'll be together  
I know, I know, I know, I know_

_My love is yours, baby  
Oh, right from the stars  
You, you, you posses my soul now honey  
And I know, I know you own my heart  
And I wanna say:_

_Someday we'll be together  
Some sweet day we'll be together  
Yes we will, yes we will  
Someday tell everybody we'll be together  
Yes we will, yes we will_

_Long time ago  
My, my sweet thing  
I made a big mistake, honey  
I said, I said goodbye  
Oh, oh baby  
Ever, ever, ever since that day  
Now, now all I wanna do is cry, cry  
Hey, hey, hey  
I long for you every night  
Just to kiss your sweet, sweet lips  
Hold you ever, ever so tight  
And I wanna say  
Someday we'll be together_

_As she walked up the stairs she hoped her song was clear and that he knew she would always, always love him. She had no doubt in her mind that they would find their way back to each other. She was wanted so badly to turn back around and kiss him but she knew now wasn't the right time so instead, she turned and blew them all a kiss then walked out of the auditorium and away from everything and everyone she knew to start a new adventure. Her heart ached but she knew he wouldn't hesitate to tell her to chase her dreams and not to stop until she achieved them. After she completed her stint on tour and finished her album she flew out to New York to meet up with everyone in hopes that he would be there but he wasn't and when Blaine told her he was dating again she felt confused because he was still texting her. She knew it was too late then and decided to try to move on, she threw herself into her work and managed to win her first Grammy! She was so excited and the first person that popped in her head to call was him but… she didn't know how to reenter his life without ruining it._ _The Present_ "Mercedes?" She heard her mother say bringing her back to reality, she looked around confused for a moment. "Huh? I'm sorry what did you say moma?" "I asked if that was all you wanted to tell us?"

"Oh… yes, I wasn't able to tell you and daddy face to face last time and I wanted to this time." She said lying, she knew she could've called them and go the same reaction. She felt her phone buzzing and looked at it to see a new message from Monica.

_Need an exit?_

_Yes and no… lol _

_You sure? _

She laughed because she knew Monica would come guns blazing if she sent the bat signal, hiring her was the best decision she made all those years ago. She was in desperate need for help with her day to day and the temps that her label were simply put horrible so she decided to look for herself.

_Flashback_

"_Well thank you for coming and as soon as I make my final decision you'll be notified." Mercedes said to yet another person who came in for an interview to be her assistant. She knew the woman in front of her wouldn't be a bad fit but she just didn't get the vibe she wanted. Maybe she was being too picky?_

"_Ms. Jones, your next interview is here."_

"_Okay, send them in please." She said rubbing her temples and letting out a deep sigh. She stood up when to door opened and she saw a young woman walk in with a gentle smile and her hand out for her to shake._

"_Hi, how are you? I'm Mercedes. Nice to meet you, have a seat." Mercedes said shaking the woman's hand and sitting across from her._

"_Hey, I'm Monica! It's nice to meet you as well." Monica said trying to contain her excitement, she was just happy that she even got the interview. She knew she was qualified but she didn't believe she was this qualified._

"_Thank you for coming in today, I've read your resume and I have to say I'm impressed. You've been very busy since… high school it seems. Tell me a little about yourself."_

"_Well, I come a small town in Alabama. Moved out here as soon as I graduated because let's face it this southern accent and charm was being wasted on the people down there so I hopped on the first flight out and hit the ground running. I got my first gig about three weeks after being here and was with my first client for about two and half years before moving on to my second which I stayed with for three plus years, my most recent I was with until she decided to bow out of the limelight and raise a family and go the more simple route. I was with her for almost 5 plus years and it was amazing. I pride myself on being extremely efficient and if we're being one hundred percent honest I have a bit of a mouth on me. I'm blunt blame it on the upbringing, I grew up in a family full of headstrong and very vocal women so I don't have a problem being heard. I know that may seem like a negative attribute but I've found it's help make sure everyone I worked with feel more comfortable and secure with me handling their day to day." She said calmly._

"_Impressive and these other clients were…?_

"_As much as I would love to name drop, I don't believe in discussing my previous employers out of respect for them, though their current assistants are placed as my references because I help get them their current position. I understand that in the type of life you're leading privacy is very important and I can say that if you decide to hire me I can promise two things. One you won't ever feel the need to fire me and two I will be the best damn assistant you will ever have." She replied laughing a little Mercedes was very impressed and knew she meant exactly what she was saying. She just had a few more things she needed to know but she knew she was going to hire Monica._

"_Confident are we? Well I just have a few more questions. Okay?"_

"_Yes and okay." She said sitting up with smirk on her face._

"_If I called you at three in morning about a flight how would you respond?"_

"_First, I have no idea why you would be calling me that early about anything and if someone isn't dead or knocking on death's door, I don't suggest calling me at all. Secondly, if for some crazy reason I didn't have you squared away for where said flight was going then honey you shouldn't hire me." She said matter of factly. Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at her response because that's exactly what she would've said._

"_Okay, say I have s a show that's out of the country and need to you to come with me and you have family or relationship plans how would you go about that?"_

"_My family understands my job is important and I am basically my clients lifeline so they would understand as far as relationships go my boyfriend is completely content with me breaking plans because the reward is always great in the end." She replied giggling at her last statement. _

"_Lastly, If I have a date and want it remain completely private and have zero media how would you ensure that my date goes down without a hitch?"_

"_Well, being that I would be your personal assistant and not match maker, I can't guarantee it won't go down without any hitches that's between you and whomever you on a date with at the time. Now don't get me wrong girl, I'm all up for you finding love in a hopeless place but with your career about to skyrocket and your naming getting more and more attention. The media is going to eat up every encounter you have with anyone of the opposite sex, now that doesn't mean your girl can't pull through. I would suggest you be seen with other people at the time of the date, say another couple or some friends so it doesn't come off as an actual date to the media. Also there are plenty of spots that the media don't touch, I can show you all my favorite places for privacy for you to take dates on and not have to worry about being seen. Word of advice never date anyone where you intend to work, find some out of town lover you can jet off to see whenever and however you please. It's best for you peace of mind and sanity because you'll get out of the city and will be able to slow down and regroup." _

"_Wow… I didn't expect those answers. This has been very insightful, I really appreciate you coming in today." Mercedes said standing, she had a lot to think about but she was sure she found her assistant._

"_Well, it was an honor and I can start Monday. I'll let myself out Ms. Jones." She said smiling and leaving with a wave. _

"_Monica?" Mercedes said suddenly remembering one last question._

"_Yes?"_

"_If I was ever about to make a big mistake or being pushed into a corner how would you help me out?"_

"_Girl, let's just say this, I have no problems fighting or speaking my mind. You will get the honest truth from me at all times, if I have a bad feeling about something or someone just trust that it's never coming from a bad place. My moma always said following your gut because its the one thing you feed the most." She said laughing and walking away. Mercedes hired her the next day and it was the best decision she made, Monica proved to a great assistant and an even better friend. Though she would overstep at times she never made Mercedes feel like she couldn't trust her she had upheld her promise she made in her interview._

~End Flashback~

Before she could reply Tank placed his hand over her screen gently tugging the phone away from her.

"Well, I for one am very happy that her hard work is paying off, she's so talented and we are actually moving things along with our-" Tank started before being interrupted by Mercedes

"WE are thinking about doing a collaborative album, you know like when Toni Braxton and Babyface did a few years back?" She said more loudly than intended.

Is that right?" Her dad asked.

"No, it's not sir, what I've been trying to say is that I have asked Mercedes to mar-"

* * *

Soooo? Will Tank be able to tell her parents about their engagement? How about that interview? Monica's awesome right lol! Next Chapter... just stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I beet you didn't expect another chapter so quickly! lol! So... yeah it's.. just read it!

Song: Because You Loved Me- Celine Dion (Yes I went there! lol)

* * *

_"__Well, I for one am very happy that her hard work is paying off, she's so talented and we are actually moving things along with our-" Tank started before being interrupted by Mercedes_

_"__WE are thinking about doing a collaborative album, you know like when Toni Braxton and Babyface did a few years back?" She said more loudly than intended._

_"__Is that right?" Her dad asked._

_"__No, it's not sir, what I've been trying to say is that I have asked Mercedes to mar-" _

"Hey guys!" Monica said cutting Tank off with a devious smile and Mercedes let out an audible sigh of relief before standing up out of her seat and grabbing her phone and bag.

"Moma, daddy I'm sorry but I promised Sam I'd help is students so I need to be heading back." She said leaning over and hugging and kissing her parents.

"Sam? Sam Evans?" Claire asked perking up slightly and sharing a look with her husband.

"Yeah, you remember him right?" She asked innocently.

"Of course we remember him, he was such a sweetheart. How is he doing? You didn't tell me you two reconnected."

"Moma, I would hardly call me helping him with sectionals as us 'reconnecting' besides it's just for while I'm here." she replied trying to stifle the smile forming on her lips.

"Well you invite him over to dinner tonight, I would love to see him again." Claire said with Victor nodding his approval.

"Okay, I'll see if he's free. I'll see you all tonight. I love you." She said before grabbing Monica's hand and rushing out of the restaurant. Once they got outside and into the car she waited until for a few moments before turning to Monica.

"What are you up to Monica?" She asked looking at her assistant through narrowed eyes.

"What? Nothing, why do you always think I'm up to something?" Monica asked still looking down at her phone.

"So… how exactly did Sam come about getting your number to call to ask for my help with Sectionals?"

"I'm listed and seriously with technology there's plenty of ways to find someone's phone number. Give me some credit Cedes." Monica replied finally looking up at her boss and friend to see if she was buying it in the slightest and to her surprise she seemed to believe her.

"Oh. Will you be joining the afternoon practice?"

"Nah, I have a few fires to put out back home so I'll be going back to the hotel and since he's been invited to dinner I'm sure Sam can give you a ride back right?" She asked slyly.

"Yeah… that should be fine." She said absent mindlessly, if she was honest she wasn't sure if he would even want to come dinner but she really hoped he would.

"Mon?"

"What's up?"

"Do you think you could still love someone even after years of not being around or seeing them?"

"Well… I think it really depends."

"What do you mean?"

"It seriously depends on how they make you feel when you do seem them again. Like if there's a familiar feeling, something so hard to shake that when you feel it your breath catches and your heart races and slows down at the same time. I think it happens when you least expect it but you know because its a feeling of home and happiness, you know?" Mercedes knew exactly what she meant and knew she needed to face the music because there was a huge train hurling towards her and if she wasn't careful she was going to jump in front of it. They pulled up back at the school and she gave Monica a small smile before heading back to find Sam. She shot him a quick text letting him know she was back and waited for a response.

_In my office doors open._

Sam was excited that she had came back and it was his free period so they could catch up. He had so many questions but knew he would need to ease into the heavy ones. He wanted to get to know her again, he could tell she wasn't the same as he remembered. When she walked in he couldn't help walking over to her and pulling her into a hug, when he felt her arms wrap around his waist he couldn't help but grin.

"So, how was lunch?" He asked pulling away and sitting down on his desk as she sat in the chair in front of him.

"It was… lunch." She said taking a deep breath and rolling her eyes.

"How are you're parents? I haven't seen them in a long time."

"They're still the same, they actually invited you to dinner tonight. If you're free that is..."

"Hmm… I can swing it. Were you ever going to tell me you're engaged?" He asked instantly regretting it. Her eyes grew large and she bit her lip then looked down at her ring less finger.

"Mercy?"

"Umm… I-I ahh.. honestly? No..." She said avoiding his beautiful green eyes because she knew if she looked at them she would start crying. She didn't even know if she wanted to be engaged and now she had to face the one person who knew her better than she did at times.

"Oh… why not?" He asked leaning down and lifting her face so he could see her eyes.

"Because… I just… wanted..." she said stammering her words. Sam held her face so she couldn't look away and she was getting lost in his stare and felt her breathing began to increase.

"Because you wanted what?" He asked in a deep husky voice that made her squirm in her seat. Her body still had the same reaction to his voice and she knew he could tell because he a sly smirk began to form on his beautiful lips that up until now she didn't know just how much she missed them on hers. She licked her lips just thinking about how soft and good they felt on hers when they would make out, she cleared her throat to help mask the moan that was trying damn hard to escape her mouth.

"I wanted to tell you when the time was right. I know we always promised to keep that line of communication open but after we stopped calling and texting I wasn't sure when I would be able to tell you and I wanted to do it in person. It was only fair that I did it that way." She said slowly backing up in her seat as he leaned in closer when she felt the back of the seat she knew she was trapped but she didn't look away from his eyes.

"Has he touched you?" He asked knowing the answer but he needed to hear her say it, he rubbed a finger on her cheek gently caressing her jawbone while holding her doe brown eyes with his green orbs.

"W-what? I.. don't umm..."

"Has. He. Touched. You?" He asked again this time his lips were so close to her she could feel his breath on her and felt a shiver shoot through her body causing her to moan.

"No, Sammy. We haven't… I haven't with anyone." She said softly. He smiled and ran his thumb across her bottom lip before licking his own. God she was so tempting and he wanted to bite that lip she kept raking through her own teeth.

"Are you happy with him?" He asked suddenly pulling away from her and taking a deep breath. He was moving too fast, he needed think with his head not his emotions.

"I believe so… he can be a little overwhelming at times but I think I am." She said tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"I wouldn't want to marry someone on a maybe." He said bluntly before standing and grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"A place where you can let your voice be heard." He said smirking and pulling her along with him. She started to smile as the walked down the familiar hallway bringing back happy memories of their high school days. She felt herself getting giddy about as they got closer to the auditorium and knew this was where the place she needed to be in that moment. It was just like Sam to do and say what she needed when she needed it, she missed that feeling. When they walked in he took her straight to the stage and looked at her deeply before walking off and sitting in the front row.

"Sing for me, sing whatever you want. Just shut out the outside world and sing." He said smiling. She nodded and turned around taking a deep breath, it had be so long since she was up there singing and now she was back a didn't know what to sing. All that time fighting Rachael for a solo, all that time swaying in the back until it was time for her to belt out the final note and when she finally got that call she knew she was destined for the life she always wanted and he had given her the confidence to chase her dreams. She turned and smiled as she looked at Sam waiting patiently for her to begin, she knew what song she wanted to sing.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful, baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand, I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

_You were- _

Mercedes felt herself being pulled and before she could finish, she felt Sam's lips crashing into hers. Every feeling she ever had for Sam came rushing back and her heart was screaming so loudly, she felt herself melting into his embrace. He was holding her so tightly like he was afraid she was going to float away, she wrapped her hands around his neck deepening their kiss. _Damn his lips still felt so good. _She fought hard to keep the moan from coming out but it came anyway and made her come back to reality. _What the hell girl! _

"Uh- uh, don't you dare pull away from me." Sam said pulling her back to him and kissing her again. He missed how soft her lips were, how nice she felt wrapped in his arms. _Stop, she's engaged! If you press this now, you'll repeat what happened in high school._ His mind was yelling at him to stop but damn if it didn't feel good to be kissing Mercedes again. He knew he needed to stop and reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm sorry Mercy, I shouldn't have done that especially with you… you know." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, I shouldn't have let it happen. It's just lately… my head has been so foggy about everything in my life and then out of the blue you call me and it's just…" She replied breathing deeply and looking away. Mercedes' mind went clear the second she kissed him and knew exactly what it was causing her to be so foggy.

"Just what?" Sam asked turning her around to look at him. She looked at him and placed her hand on his cheek, gently caressing it and giving him a weak smile.

"Things are very complicated for me right now." She replied biting her lip nervously.

"What's wrong Mercy? You know you can tell me anything."

"No, I used to be able to tell you everything. Hell I barely know you anymore and I just kissed you without even considering if you had a girlfriend, fiance or wife and kids. I'm not Mercy anymore, I'm different… I'm not who you think I am Sam." She said backing away.

"You can still tell me Mercedes and if you want to get know me again we can do that but I'm still Sam. I'm still me baby and as for the girlfriend, fiance or wife and kids, I don't have either. It's just me and an adorably old dog, sure I've dated but I'm not now."

"Don't call me baby, my fiance won't like that." She said halfheartedly and with a deep sigh. She wanted him to call her baby forever but she knew Tank and if were there and heard him call her that it would be a big shit show. She looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes and wanted so badly to comfort him and scream she didn't know if she wanted to be engaged at least not to Tank and that if he even felt an ounce of what she did to fight for her but that wouldn't be fair. She said yes and at the time she meant it but she couldn't have if just let herself get swooped up into a very wanted and needed kiss from Sam.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, I make that mistake again." He said curtly. He was overstepping and knew she didn't need this distraction. He wasn't going to stand in her way and he wasn't going to force his self on her either.

"Sam..."

"No, this is all too familiar and I don't want to you to have to go through that again, I apologize for overstepping the way I did. Friends?" He asked with a half smile.

"Friends." She said nonchalantly and looked down at her hands before he pulled her into a hug. She looked up at him and saw his eyes searching hers deeply and felt hers doing the same. His hand gently caressed her jaw and before he could pull away she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. She needed this closeness, she needed to be held and she wanted her Sammy and she didn't care how it looked. She felt herself getting lost in him and not wanting to let go, she kissed him harder ignoring her need to breath. Feeling his tongue flick her bottom lip caused her to moan and open her mouth to allow him full access, she missed his taste and how well he made her want more of it. _Damn, he still kisses so damn good. _She slowly dropped her hands from his neck to his broad shoulder and down to his very toned biceps gently squeezing them. She let out a soft groan as her hands slide down his chest and she could feel his abs under the soft fabric. _Sweet baby Jesus, he feels so good. Stop while you're ahead girl. _

"Mercy, we need to stop. This is getting a little..." Sam said trailing off looking at the hunger in her eyes. She nodded licking her lips and taking a deep breath.

"Yes. Umm maybe I should sit out this practice?" she said with a nervous giggle.

"Oh, I'm canceling practice. I have something I want to show you." He said with a small smile.

"Uh… what?"

"Don't worry, I'll have you in home for dinner. I don't care how old I get Poppa Jones will always scare the hell out of me." He said with a low laugh causing her to laugh too.

"Come on, let me grab my things and then we can go."

* * *

Sooooooo!What we thinking? I know them kissing happened a little fast but trust me the drama is coming babies but not before a few more sweet moments between Sam and Mercedes! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and review if you feel the need to do so! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: WHET! Three chapters in one day! Yasss, you're girl been busy writing up a storm for you loves! So this chapter is so cute but also... ya'll some shit about to go down and that's all I'm saying! Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, let me grab my things and then we can go." He said smiling and nudging her towards the stairs. She wasn't sure what he was about to show her but she felt butterflies and it had been a long time she had them. After they got his things and headed to his truck once they approached Mercedes stopped and gave him an amused look.

"Umm… I'm going to need a little help." She said giggling. His truck was big and didn't have any running rails on it. He let out a small laugh and nodded while opening up the passenger side door and let her step forward before gently lifting her so she could sit. He closed the door and walk to the other side getting in with a smile. They rode in a comfortable silence until they reached what looked like a wooded area with a long driveway.

"Where are we?"

"My house." He said smiling brightly.

"Ah Sam I know earlier we… but I'm not about-" She started before he placed a finger on his lips and shaking his head.

"I know it's been a while but you know I would never assume or pressure you into that. When the time comes it'll be perfect." He said stopping in front of a beautiful home. It was a medium cottage style with greenery draping over and trees surrounding the massive yard.

"Oh, I bet its beautiful out here during the winter." Mercedes said taking in all the beauty around her, everything was simply breathtaking. She looked over and saw Sam standing there smiling at her and she suddenly felt the butterflies grow.

"What?" She asked finally after they stood there looking at each other.

"I'm just happy you're here. Come on, let me show you around and out back." He said walking beside her to the door he opened it and let her in first. The inside was as beautiful as the outside, the living room had a stone textured wall with a build in fireplace, large wood beams lined the ceiling and it was nicely decorated with deep brown leather furniture and off white accents. There was a small nook with a chair and his guitar that had a huge window allowing natural light to stream through. He threw his keys down on the side table along with his bag. He let out a loud whistle before grabbing Mercedes's hand and walking to the kitchen. He saw the look of amazement on her face and grinned he knew she always wanted a kitchen with large window facing the backyard. He let out another whistle before opening the back door and nodding her over she went out and looked back at him waiting. Right before she could say anything a large fluffy dog came trotting towards Sam and she immediately fell in love.

"Oh my goodness! He's adorable. How old?" She asked knelling to pet his dog.

"She's 10 and a rescue actually, she likes to take her time coming when she's called." He said sitting on his knees and petting her as well.

"What's her name?"

"Lily." Sam said standing and holding his hand out for her to grab.

"Is she what you wanted to show me?" She asked not wanting to leave Lily but still grabbed his hand. She felt so comfortable and his home was making her wish she had something more permanent than her loft.

"Yes but there's also one more thing." He said winking and placing his free hand over her eyes. He tugged her gently along for a few paces before stopping and stepping in front of her before uncovering her eyes and moving aside. When she let out a gasp he couldn't help but smile at her expression.

"Sammy…" Was all she could get out before walking towards the large oak trees that created a path to nicely decorated deck with lights streaming throughout them and two large willow trees with a swing couch hanging in between them. There was a small koi pond that had a mini waterfall and outdoor furniture surrounding it, she stood there completely stunned and somewhat envious.

"What do you think?" Sam asked finally breaking the silence that fell upon them.

"It's absolutely beautiful, how on earth did you do all of this?"

"Well, I teaching isn't my only job. I got lucky and sold a few songs to a few people here and there."

"You've been writing music and never thought to tell me?" She asked trying to sound offended.

"Oh trust me, I've tried writing a song for you for years but… can't seem to get the words right." He said looking down at Lily who plopped down on the ground.

"You have?" She asked shocked at his admission.

"Yes… I've always wanted to write you a song and every time I start the words get jumbled and I just tuck away what I have so far." He said looking at her again with a weak smile.

"Maybe we can write one together." She replied softly and looking away. _Shit! Why is it so easy with him._

"Mhmm. Maybe we could." He said before looking at his watch.

"What time is dinner?"

"Usual time."

"Well in that case we have a little time to hang out. Want to see how really awesome the floating couch is? There's a projector we can watch a movie." He said with a wide grin. She stood there for a minute thinking if it was a good idea but she figured it was just an innocent movie. _Just don't kiss him again and it'll be fine. _She smiled back at him and nodded the bit her lip nervously. _Damn… she had to bite her lip. _

"Okay, let me go grab some blankets and a movie, go ahead there's some steps to help get on there." He replied walking back into the house.

"Come on Lily, you're gonna be my buffer." Mercedes said to Lily like she could understand. When Sam came back he shook his head at Mercedes with Lily laying with her head on her lap. He placed the blankets down on the couch and went to put the movie and let the screen down, once he finished he kicked his shoes off and joined them on the couch.

"Let me guess… Marvel?"

"See you do still know me." He said smiling and playfully tapping her nose. He passed her a blanket and got comfortable himself before starting the movie. They watched the movie in silence occasionally stealing glance and every so often their hands would touch. Sam slowly moved closer to her until they were shoulder to shoulder. He felt her sigh and gently laid her head on his shoulder in turn her wrapped an arm around her. Lily seemed to find this new arrangement pleasant and moved to the other side of Mercedes and snuggled up to her side. The three of them laid there peacefully watching the movie without a care and the outside world a distant memory.

_BUZZ!_

"Sorry, I thought I put it on silent." Mercedes said grabbing her phone, she a two messages one from Monica and another from Tank.

Monica

_Call me immediately!_

Hey… I need to make a call. It's Monica, it's probably nothing but still." She said with a small laugh as she got up and began to climb down from the couch.

"It's okay, we probably should head to your parent's now anyways. Go ahead and make you call I'll get all of this up and then we can head out." He replied stopping the movie and getting off as well followed by Lily who looked annoyed at their sudden actions. Sam gathered everything and pulled the screen up before heading inside with Lily in tow and Mercedes stayed behind to call Monica.

_Hey, what's up?_

_Where the hell are you?_

_I-I umm.. what's the emergency?_

_No, no where are you?_

_Sam's! He was showing me his house and his dog._

_You've been there since school?_

_Yes… what aren't you saying._

_Nothing, just get to your parents and don't say anything about the house or dog okay? _

_Monica what's-_

_I'll see you at your parents._

_**Click.**_

"Well… that was strange." She said to herself before heading inside. Sam was pouring food into Lily's bowl and she stood smiling at how domestic he looked.

"Ready?" He said once he finished.

"I would say yes but Monica's being a little weird so maybe?" She replied laughing. Sam just smiled and they walked back to his truck where he helped her again get in and headed towards her parents. Sam received a message as soon as they pulled up and checked it before shoving his phone back into his pocket and sighing deeply.

"Everything okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, just a long day that's all." He said before getting out and walking to her side to help her out. Tank pulled up at the same time he was helping her out.

"Hey baby, have fun at school?" He said mockingly. She rolled her eyes and nodded with a fake smile.

"Yes, it was nice helping Sam." She said walking towards the door with Tank close behind her before going in she turned and looked back at Sam who gave her a small nod letting her know he would be in a just a minute. He pulled his phone back out and reread the message from Monica.

_Remember, we don't know each other and you are Cedes are just FRIENDS. Whatever happened today at your house stays there._

Sam exhaled deeply and put on his best smile, fooling Tank was one thing but her parents could read him like a damn book. He walked in and was greeted by a familiar smell, Mrs. Jones's brownies were the best thing ever and before he even realized it had walked straight into the kitchen and was reaching for one before a firm hand smacked his.

"Now, you know better Samuel."

"Mrs. Jones!" Sam said with a huge smile as she pulled him into long hug.

"How are you baby? Why haven't you come by and seen me?" She asked pulling away.

"I'm sorry moma, I just didn't know if I should or could." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Now you know you can come whenever and I expect you to come now since I've told you otherwise."

"Yes ma'am. Where's Popa Jones?" He asked trying to grab a brownie again only to have his and smacked again.

"He's in his favorite place." She replied nodded towards his 'study' which was slowly turning into his game room. Sam gave her a peck on the cheek and headed towards the study to say hey to Mr. Jones.

* * *

"So… have fun with your little friend today?" Tank asked Mercedes as she sat at her vanity in her childhood bedroom.

"Yeah, we got to catch up a little." She said honestly because they did technically catch up… just not really with words per se.

"Hmm… that's good. Anything else?"

"Nothing worth noting." She said turning to him and smiling.

"Mhm. You look beautiful babe." He said walking over to her and smiling, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and for a split second she felt a rush flow throughout her body.

"Thank you." She said standing up and giving him a small hug.

"Hey, before we go down I wanna show you something." He said pulling his phone out and moving behind her. He pulled his phone up to her eye level and told her to press play, when she did she immediately stiffened and tried to turn around but he wrapped an arm around her stopping her movements. She felt the tears burning in the back of her eyes but refused to let them fall, she took a deep breath and waited for it to end. She felt him move her hair away from her ear as he lowered to whimper into her ear.

"Now, this isn't a very good look is it? Mercedes Jones back home to tell her family about her engagement only to be caught kissing an old flame. Now that's a story worth selling and it's not like you didn't like the kiss because not only didn't you stop it but you kissed him again after stopping the first time. Hmm… I wonder how your label will feel about their sweet and sexy songstress making out with her ex while her fiance waits for her to return." He said turning her around and smirking with dark eyes. She didn't know what to say she was caught and he had her in between a rock and hard place, she started to talk but he stopped her.

"Now that I've gotten your attention, we are going to tell your parents and then make a public announcement when we get back to L.A." He said ignoring the tears that began to fall down her face.

"Tank..."

"You can apologize to me later, clean your face and I'll meet you downstairs. Oh and make sure your friend knows that you are off limits." He said before walking out and leaving her there shaking and crying. She was at loss for words, how in the hell had he gotten that? Who recorded them and why was she being followed? She looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head, she was stronger than this and she didn't deserve this at all. She began to wipe her face removing the make up she applied and started to reapply but deciding against it. There was knock at the door and fanned her face before speaking.

"Yeah?" She let out a sigh when she saw it was Monica.

"Hey girl it's me, I was just checking… Cedes what's wrong?" Monica said moving towards her with a concerned look. She just looked at her and began crying again, she didn't know how to tell her what had just happened but she knew she needed to talk to someone and the one person she wanted to was downstairs but she couldn't because of her so called fiance.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little overwhelmed." She said wiping her face and putting on a fake smile. Monica knew she was lying but instead of pressing the issue she gave her a tight hug.

"Are you going to be able to make it through dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's do this." She said standing up and walking out the door.

* * *

WHEW! Sam's house? The dog? The movie? All sweet right!? Then Tank ass... We haven't even scratched the surface y'all! I got some stuff up my sleeves baby! Oh and trust Monica has a few things up hers too ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next few will be up soonish (Yes you read it right) I really want to know what you guys thought of this chapter so tell ya girl what you thinking! Thanks and until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi! We're back and I hope you guys like this chapter. It is a bit of a filler but there's also so really good flashbacks!

* * *

Dinner

Mercedes walked into the dining room with her head up and the best smile she could muster, if she was going to be forced to play his game she was going to make damn sure he understood she intended on doing it on her term. She looked at the table and noticed that there was a spot next to Tank and a spot next to Sam, she smiled sweetly at Tank as he stood to pull the seat next to him out. She instead walked over to the vacant seat next to Sam and sat next to him shocking her parents and Monica. Tank however was un-amused and cleared his throat and nodded towards the seat he pulled out for her, Mercedes looked at him lazily and shrugged turning her attention to her father. Monica reluctantly sat in the seat next to Tank rolling her eyes when he mouthed "switch" to her.

"So, shall we say grace?" Victor said reaching for his daughter's and Monica's hands. Everyone else followed suite and bowed their heads as her father blessed the meal and they all said 'Amen'. Mrs. Jones prepared a lovely meal, there was stuffed chicken, broccoli, white buttered rice and crescent rolls, which was Mercedes and Victor's favorite meal. Everyone ate quietly before Claire broke the silence.

"Okay so tell me about this album the two of you are thinking of making." She said looking at Mercedes then Tank.

"Well it's really only a thought as of now, there's a few things we need to get out of the way before we can actually move the project along but I'm sure once we're able to it'll be a success." Tank said confidently and smiling brightly.

"Yeah! We have to get some songs together and of course my label and his label have to agree for us to do this venture together but I think I may have found us a songwriter for a few songs." She said nudging Sam who was shoveling food into his mouth before stopping and looking wide eyed at Mercedes. She let out a soft giggle and nodded.

"Wait, what? When did we decide on using Sam to write any songs for us?" Tank said slightly angry and confused at the same time. They hadn't even figured out if it was going to solely love songs or a mixture of different types of songs.

"Oh come on baby, consider it an engagement gift to me." She said with an equally unamused look. She heard the clank of forks and Monica sudden coughing after she dropped the ball and ruined Tank's chances of making some grand announcement of them being engaged. She felt Sam eyes burning a hole into the side of her face and tried her best to ignore it but made the mistake of looking anyway. Sam's eyes were saying so much and she couldn't handle that and her parents look of shock, she cleared her throat and looked at her father then her mother before speaking again.

"Suprise." She said revealing her ringed finger and giving Tank an insincere smile. She knew he had planned a full speach and wanted to finally impress her parents with his smooth talking and now that she had taken that away from him he was glaring at her with dark eyes. Sam saw the look and began to speak before he was saw Monica's expression and her shake her head before pretending to looked shocked as well.

"Well... since Mercedes kinda beat me to the punch, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, I asked your daughter to marry me and she accepted." He said less enthusiastic than he planned. Her parents hadn't said a word and still looked a little shocked by the sudden surprise.

"Moma? Daddy? Aren't you going to say anything?" She said looking at both of her parents intently.

"Congratulations...?" They said in unison it was more of a question than a statement.

"Thank you, I've been trying to get Mercedes to tell you since we got here and with me leaving soon I wanted to make sure we told you together." Tank said obviously not caring if her parents were truly happy or not.

"Yeah congratulations to the both of you." Sam said softly before giving Mercedes a enduring smile.

"I'm going to excuse myself, this seems like a family moment and I have to go and check on my dog." He said getting up and grabbing his plate to clear off. "Thank you moma it was great and it would good to see Poppa Jones." He said as he excused himself, he was done with this conversation and felt completely defeated.

"I think I'm going to follow Sam's lead and head out as well. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Monica said before heading out as well. She needed to get to Sam before he left and she needed to figure out what the fell changed because Mercedes wasn't going to tell her parents and now here she was parading that damn ring around and shouting "surprise". She felt completely shitty for even attempting to do this to Sam and what made it worse was that he had to sit through the whole conversation like he didn't still have feeling for Mercedes. She hurried after him and got to his truck just before he could get in and leave.

"Sam... I'm really sorry, I didn't know... she..." Monica started before breathing heavily.

"You know for a second there I really believed I could do this." He said curtly.

"You still can! There's so much you don't know about why I called you... so much more that what you're seeing." Monica said shaking her head.

"I don't care... I'm not competing nor am I fighting for a happily engaged woman. I don't know who that was in there but that wasn't Mercy. Two weeks isn't enough time and now that her parents know, it's only a matter of time before everyone else knows. Secret's out and I'm not dealing with another 'her shutting me out because she thinks she cheated and that she's not worthy of love' I'm a grown ass man and I don't have time for these childish games. If she wants me and I mean really wants me, she'll come to me." He said with a hint of anger but mostly sadness. Monica stood there shocked and chewing her bottom lip with a hard look on her face.

"Sam, there's something you need to know about Tank. Something I found out a while ago that Cedes doesn't know about."

"Monica, I really don't care to know. You need to tell her and let her make her own decisions after you do. I have to go... thank you for bringing her here." He replied. She knew if she pushed any further it would ruin things so she accepted defeat and walked to him and gave his hand a slight squeeze.

"Don't give up so easily Sam." She said softly looking at him before giving him a small hug and walking away. Sam shook his head and got in his truck to leave. Monica waved him off and started to go back inside before being stopped by an angry faced Mercedes._ Oh shit_.

"So, what the hell was that about?" Mercedes asked crossing her hands over her chest with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing... I was just asking what time would be best for you to come tom-" She started before being cut off.

"You two seem mightly close from where I was standing."

"Wait, what? You know I wouldn't do that."

"Hmph. Could've fooled me."

"Are you serious? You are fucking engaged, you said yes not me and you have the nerve to call me a liar? Oh and for what it's worth, Sam is single and if I wanted to go after him I would have every damn right to do just that. You will not stand here and make out to be some loose woman. You know what, I'll leave. Tell your parents I said goodnight." Monica said in a hushed tone, she was hurt that Mercedes would even say anything remotely like that to her. She shook her head and walked over to her car and slammed her hands down the steering wheel. She needed more help, she couldn't do this alone and she damn sure couldn't let them proceed with this bullshit engagement.

_Flashback_

_Monica was just making her coffee when she was heard the knock at her door, when she went to open it was no one there just a large envelope with her name on it. It was far too early for anyone to be coming to playing silly games at her door. She stepped out a little further to see if anyone was walking away from her door and she didn't see anyone there. She picked up the envelope and went back inside and tore the envelope open. She pulled out its contents and sifted through the papers before reading them all. She caught herself sinking on the wall and placing a hand over her opened mouth while shaking her head. _

_"Shit!" She said jumping up from the floor and grabbed her keys and purse where she quickly shoved the papers into her purse. She needed to get to Mercedes's so she could read what she was given. She had a bad feeling about Tank's intentions__with her from the minute she saw that damn grin plastered on his face. She looked at the time and knew she would awake by the time she got there, she should've looked into him sooner but Mercedes begged her to fall back so she did and now she regretted it. She looked down at the number written with 'Samuel Evans' underneath and decided it was high time she made that call. She was happy when he answered but she was also very nervous about intervening into her bosses life like this, but she knew she had to do whatever she could. When she arrived there after stopping to grab Mercedes some coffee she knocked on the door and quickly rushed Sam off the phone._

_"It's a little early for phone calls don't you think?" Mercedes asked with a sly smile. Monica just rolled her eyes and handed her the coffee she bought. She moved passed Mercedes and went to her patio._

_"Mercedes... I need to talk to you about something serious." She said digging into her purse to get the papers._

_"Hey, didn't know your__work day started this early." Tank said making Monica freeze and slowly push the papers back down. She knew she looked shocked and very confused by his presence and quickly plastered a fake smile on her face._

_"Hey... oh shit. Cedes, I'm sorry I completely forgot. Look I can go, sorry." She said rapidly before taking a deep breath, she couldn't talk__with him around and she damn sure wasn't about to let him know what she knew about him and his intentions. Mercedes gave her a confused look before it changes to worried, she walked over to where Monica was frozen and gently patted her arm._

_"Are you okay?" _

_"Uh. yeah just a little tired I guess. Just give me a call later when you're ready for me to come back." She said with a stern look and heading towards the door. _

_"Didn't you need to talk to me about something though?" Mercedes asked walking behind her._

_"Yeah, but it can wait. Mercedes don't forget to call me okay?" _

_"I won't." She said before giggling when Tank began nipping at her neck, Monica just rolled her eyes and walked out._

_"Fuck!" _

_The Next Day_

_"Monica! You're finally here!" Tank said grabbing her and pulling her into Mercedes's loft with a huge grin and a glass of champagne. He quickly let her arm go and grabbed her a flute and excitedly poured her some champagne as well._

_"Umm... what's are we celebrating?" She asked with a half smile and shaking the spilled liquid off her hand. She looked over at Mercedes who was holding a flute as well and had a bright smile on her face but didn't quite reach her eyes._

_"Well... we're engaged!" Tank said pulling Mercedes in closer to him and kissing her on the cheek. She held up her hand and danced her fingers so Monica could see the huge rose gold diamond ring on her finger. Monica's eyes grew big and her mouth was agape for a few moments before she was able to speak._

_"Oh my! Well congratulations Cedes!" She said walking over and hugging her before giving Tank a side hug and congratulating him as well. _

_"How did it happen?" She asked looking at them both and taking a long slip of her drink wishing it was something stronger. _

_"He just called me and told me to meet him at the diner where we first met and we had dinner and talked and before we got ready to leave he order our dessert to go. Then when we got back he asked me to plate it and BOOM! There was this beautiful__valor box and I turned around and he was on one knee. It was really thoughtful." She said smiling and looking down at her ring. _

_"Sounds too good to be true. I'm really happy for the you. Well... let me go so you two can celebrate. I'm sure we'll have to discuss telling each of your parents and setting up interviews and what not but I'll worry about that. Congrats again." Monica said hugging Mercedes again before she put her flute down and walked towards the door before she could get out she was stopped by Tank._

_"I wanted to thank you in advance for handling all of those things. Also, don't worry about contacting my family... I can handle it." He said._

_"Oh, it's no worries. I would need to speak to them anyway so that hers and yours were on the same page about not saying anything until the two of you made it public and it'll make-" Monica started before Tank held a hand up._

_"My family is mine to deal with and that's it. Now if you excuse me I want to get back to my fiance." He said harshly before walking away. Monica scuffed and made a mental note to look into his so called family as well. _

_When she finally got back home she got the documents she received and combed through them again until she found the one she was looking for and reread it. _

_Tank's real name was James A. Taylor she knew__this as much and she knew he was in the music industry a little while longer than Mercedes but it wasn't until then that she finally knew where she knew him from and she was thankful he didn't remember her and if he did she had to act quickly. She pulled her phone out and called an old friend of hers to confirm her final suspicions. _

_"Hey, it's me. I need to ask you something about the guy Tish dated a while ago, you know the one who promised he could pull some strings and get her an interview with his company? What was his name?" _

_After ending the call she felt herself getting sick, she knew then she couldn't just flat out tell Mercedes what she knew without something more concrete than what she already had, he was clever and this proposal was going to ruin her career and her life. She needed to get her back to Lima, she needed Mercedes to distracted enough to not need her but her first plan had just blown up. He had hinted at wanted to propose to her and she thought she convinced him to wait until her album release party but clearly she was dead wrong. She was about to call it a night before she got a text from Mercedes asking her to come back. She had to text Sam because she wasn't entirely sure how her plan would work now but she wanted to keep him updated and she also needed to convince her to go back home. _

_"__Cedes?" _

_Silence_

_"__Mercy, I'm here." Monica said as she walked into the living room where she expected to find Mercedes but she didn't so she went to her bedroom and she wasn't in there either. There was only one more place she could be and she quickly walked into her study and froze. She had seen her cry before but never like this, she should be happy… shouldn't she?_

_"__Mercedes… what's wrong? Did something happen?" Monica asked sitting down on the floor next to her._

_"__I said yes Monica… like I should be happy right?" She said through sobs. _

_"__Did you not want to say yes?" _

_"__No, I did… I just feel like something is missing. You know?"_

_"__Like what?" _

_"__I don't know… just something. Maybe I'm just overwhelmed and over thinking it." She said with a soft sniffle._

_"__Maybe you should go home for a while? Like recharge and be around old friends and family… you have the time." She said softly rubbing her back._

_"__Maybe… It has been a while and I could use a change of scenery." _

_"__How about this I'll get everything planned and call your parents, then we can look at a few flights?" _

_"__Yeah, that sounds good but don't mention the engagement okay? I'm not really ready to tell them." She said looking at Monica finally with a half smile. She let out a deep breath and wiped her eyes once last time._

_"__What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"_

_"__Huh?"_

_"__A few days ago you came over here in a hurry but stopped, what was it?"_

_"__I don't even remember." She lied._

_"__Oh okay. Thanks for coming over and sitting with me." Mercedes said hugging her and getting off the floor._

_"__No worries. Are you going to be okay if I leave? I can stay if you need me to though."_

_"__No, Tank will be back soon. I should be fine until then."She said with a weak smile. _

_"__Okay, call me if you need me." She just nodded and Monica left. _

_End Flashback_

_Mercedes knew she was wrong for accusing Monica of anything remotely to do with Sam but she couldn't understand how they could talk so easily after only knowing each other for a few hours. She would barely even look at Tank and now she was having secret conversations with him. She wanted to come and talk to him before he left, she wanted to see if he really would want to write a song together._

_"__Lover boy left huh?"_

_"__What do you want Tank? I just need a minute okay?"_

_"__What you did in there was dirty and you know it." He said stepping closer to her and making her turn around to face him._

_"__Why? Because you didn't get to make your grand announcement or because you didn't get to one up Sam? For a man who says he has all this confidence you sure do a bad job at showing it and I'm not the one who is playing dirty you are having me followed. You ask me to marry you but you have little faith in me so you have someone tail me and for what a video of me kissing an ex? We were in a High School auditorium and I can easily say we were rehearsing for a play or some bullshit. Yeah you should've thought about showing me that video, I had time to think about how easy I could spin it in my favor." She said standing toe to toe with him never losing eye contact. Tank chuckled and shook his finger._

_"__Oh Mercedes, you never cease to amaze me with that beautiful mind of yours. It's partially why I was so attracted to you. You really think that's the only thing I have on you? Let's think about a few things here, you two dated in high school and you two kept going back to each other over and over again. You haven't announced our engagement until tonight when you thought you could one up me but baby, I had my phone out the entire time and in about an hour the whole world will know because you will have let it be known." He said with a devious smirk. _

_"__Why are you being like this? What did I ever do to you?" She said backing away from him._

_"__Did you really think I didn't know about this torch you still carried for your precious 'Sammy'? Yeah, I know about that dumb ass nickname and knew exactly who he was when I saw him. You think I wouldn't research the one person holding you back from loving me fully?" He asked moving closer and grabbing her arms then leaning down to her ear._

_"__You think I don't know what you do when you think of him? You think I haven't noticed that picture of the two of you in your desk drawer?" He whispered with so much venom that she shook a little. _

_"__What are you talking about? I haven't seen Sam in years, today was the first time in years since I've seen him." She said softly. _

_"__You know exactly what I'm talking about, drunk Mercedes is a rather honest woman… she likes to think about her Sammy in ways she should have been thinking about me." She started to say something but closed her mouth and looked away. _

_"__You won't have to worry about that anymore, Sam isn't helping us write shit and he damn sure isn't about to ruin my chances at moving up. After the wedding you're free to do as you please but for now you will play the role you were given. Before you think you can turn down my offer I should probably let you know something important, I own your career and without me you won't get it back. You worked so hard to get here and I'd had to see you throw it all way for some down home white boy."_

_"__What? You don't own shit! It's my car-"_

_"__Remember when I brought the idea up to you about doing the joined album?" He asked sweetly._

_"__Yeah… what does that have to do with anything?"_

_"__You signed some papers that night. Do you remember that?"_

_"__Yeah it was just some standard forms. I don't really remember what they were because you kept distracting me…" She said stopping and looking at him with wide eyes._

_"__What did you do?"_

_"__It's not what I did, it's what you did. You allowed yourself to be distracted and you only skimmed what the documents said instead of taking the time to read them over. You signed your career over to me in less than three minutes, I OWN YOU." He said with that beautiful smile he had. She stood there frozen in place and feeling like her life was being ripped to shreds in front of her, it was like she left her body for a moment and watched as he told her that. I need to get out of her… this… I can't… he can't… she heard her phone buzz and then buzz again and it kept buzzing. She pulled it out and saw the notifications begin to roll in by the dozens._

_"__Looks like we're going to be all the buzz for a while, better practice your "I'm beyond happy and in love" speeches now. I'll see you back at the hotel." He said fixing his tie and planting a swift kiss on her lips before she could move away._

_"__You may want to work on that too." He said with a wink._

_"__I'm not going back to the hotel, I'm staying here with my parents tonight." She said finally._

_"__I'll see you tomorrow before I leave at eight." He replied walking towards his rental and getting in then driving off. She let out a deep breath and let the tears she had been holding fall. She needed to get out here, she needed a place where she could think, she needed a safe place and she knew going back in would only mean another unwanted conversation with her parents. What did she get herself into? Why hadn't she seen all the signs… was she that misguided that she allowed herself to get this deep into with someone this vindictive? __SHIT! _

_Before she knew it she had taken her shoes off and began running, she didn't have a particular place in mind she was just running. She didn't stop until she couldn't fill her lungs with air making her stop and scream out loudly. She screamed until it hurt, she didn't care if anyone heard her and she didn't care how crazy she looked. After she had enough she laid on the grass and closed her eyes listening to the nature around her and the subtle rustle of the water. Of course she would run here, it was the only place she knew she could be without anyone else to bother her. There were so many memories here, so many amazing nights and hot summer days spent her with… _

_"__You done screaming like a mad woman?" She shot up and looked behind her and sighed._

* * *

SOOOOOO? I promise this is going somewhere good! Also Tank is a whole bastard and he's not even shown his full self yet! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know if you did! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey! I'm back and HAPPY NEW YEAR to you all! I hope these first 5 days of the new decade have been kind to you! So... this chapter is a whole mess! It's a bit of a filler but things are starting to come out and like the saying goes it's only the tip of the iceburg! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you like the little surprise I threw in there!

* * *

_"__This isn't the first time I've seen you do that." He said laughing. _

_Flashback_

"_AHHHHHHHH! I FREAKING HATE THAT STUPID CLUB!" Mercedes shouted loudly before picking up a rock and throwing it into the water. She had sung her heart out and still nothing. Every time she had a little hope Mr. Shue would just yank it away and then he had the nerve to throw her into 'booty camp'. What was the point she was just going to sway in the back like she always had, she was so tired of playing second fiddle. _

"_I assume the rock deserved to die." She jumped at the voice behind and turned around quickly._

"_Oh my God! Sam, you can't just walk up on people like that!" She said placing her hand over her heart._

"_Sorry, I just saw you screaming and figured you needed a friend." He said moving closer to her with a soft smile. _

"_Oh… thanks, I just needed to scream and I can't do it at home without… well looking like a mad woman." She replied giggling. _

"_So you really quit huh?" _

"_Yeah, I can't be in Glee club anymore. Not when Shue just ignores everyone else talent for one person. I know I went a little crazy but he could've approached me differently… he's so gentle with everyone but me. I just want my chance in the sun you know?" She said looking at him with sad eyes. He could tell she was hurt and that she didn't want to leave Glee club but Shue was the one that said if she walked out she was out. Literally her first time storming out and he just threw her away like it was nothing. _

"_It'll be okay Mercy. He said pulling her into a hug._

"_Sam?" She said looking up at him._

"_Mhm?"_

"_Kiss me." _

"_What about Sh-" He was stopped by her fingers on his lips and her shaking her head. She needed some comfort and she wanted it from Sam. _

"_Please." She said softly and moving her hand, Sam looked at her deeply then leaned down and kissed her gently before deepening it and pulling her in closer if that was even possible. She slowly pulled away and gave him a sweet smile. They stayed there for a little while longer enjoying the silence before they both had to get home for curfew._

_End Flashback_

"What's wrong?"

"Everything… and I can't be here with you. I'll keep helping with Glee until I have to leave but I need what happened today to be forgotten." She said looking up at sky and trying to make herself believe that's what she really wanted.

"Then why did you do it? Why did you let me kiss you and why did you kiss me back?" He asked standing up and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Momentarily lapse of judgment." She said without any emotion or remorse.

"Somethings really don't change. I don't want or need your help anymore."

"I want to help the kids Sam. Let me help with them, please." She said getting up and standing in front of him.

"Don't come around me or my students, they don't need to learn anything from you." He said turning around and walking away.

"Sam!"

"No, this was a mistake from the beginning. You're engaged and I should've respected it but I let my emotions cloud my judgment. It won't happen again, consider the slate wiped clean. I won't tell anyone about what happened today and you can pretend like I don't exist. Win-Win"

"Sam, we can be friends still..."

"We're not friends. We will never be just friends and that seems to be an issue so I am severing all ties. Goodbye Mercedes." He said finally and walked off without looking back before he got to far he turned around and took a deep breath.

"Mercedes…" He said walking back to where she was standing with tears running her cheeks.

"No, I understand and it's probably for the best. I shouldn't have let this… I should've known better. Tank is just so… it doesn't matter." She said rubbing her arms and taking a step back from Sam.

"Come on, let me take you home." He said ignoring the urge to comfort her, he had to stay away because he couldn't let his heart or hers get broken again. He grabbed her hand gently and gave her a warm smile hoping it let her know he was still there just couldn't only be her friend. They had tried that and it never worked, there was too much love between them. She sighed and let him lead her to his truck which he helped her into before getting in his self and taking her to her parents. The drive back was silent except for the occasional sniffle he would hear from her side, she never looked at him just looked out the window and laid her head on the window.

When they arrived she had drifted off and he couldn't help but stare at how sad she looked. He got out and knocked on her parent's door and went back to get her, he managed to unbuckle her without waking her and lifted her out of his truck. As soon as her dad opened the door and saw Sam cradling his daughter he let out a soft chuckle and moved aside so he could take her upstairs. This wasn't the first time Sam had brought her home like this and he was hoping like hell it wouldn't have been the last but with her engaged he knew it was likely the last. Sam carried her upstairs to her room and gently placed her in her bed. He looked down at her for a while before taking a deep breath and leaving, he saw Mr. Jones waiting at the bottom of the stairs and knew he wanted to talk.

"She okay?"

"I can't answer that question, I wish I could but I honestly don't know." He said rubbing his face. He really wish he knew more but had to respect her relationship and since she was the one to announce their engagement he figured she was happy and just let her emotions get the best of her earlier like he had.

"Thank you for bringing her home." Victor said patting Sam on the back. Sam nodded and waved before heading out.

_The Next Day_

Mercedes was woken up by the sound of her phone going off, she wasn't sure when she had turned it back on but she looked and saw her phone was flooded with notifications, text messages and missed phone calls. She already knew this was about to be a long day and started to call Monica but stopped herself, she remembered how awful she'd spoken to her last night and wasn't sure what to say. She sat up trying to think of a way to apologize to her for being so rude.

"Well isn't this just some shit. I wish I had known about this damn video before this morning but since I didn't we will need to figure out your statement quickly and get your engagement pictures booked. You need to pick what you wear today wisely, you know how the media is about how your clothes tell a different narrative than the one that's being said I was thinking you could wear this peach off the shoulder dress you have and a pair of white pumps . It's sweet and gives off a sense of happiness and new love. Also you should wear your natural curls with little make-up and I need to get your parent's statements as well."

"Monica?" She said looking at her with a confused look, she was certain she had left and wasn't coming back after what she said to her last night.

"Also, you need to hurry and do that now so we can get a picture of you sending Tank off, you have like forty-five minutes before to get ready. I'll go ahead and get your parent's statements and you need to tell Tank to get his parents because he doesn't want me dealing with them." She continued without even looking up from her tablet, she handed her the dress and shoes with some accessories.

"Monica… I'm-" Mercedes started before Monica held up her hand.

"If you need anything else, don't hesitate to let me know Ms. Jones. I have a few things that need to be handled before you guys can consider this engagement "official" and I'm more than sure Tank will drop a few comments here and there while he's back in LA. Also here are a few homes for you to look over and decide which one will be best for the pair of you. Tank had them emailed to me last night and printed the ones that I know you would be interested in most. Will you be continuing to provide your help with Mr. Evans? If so I will need to release a statement regarding the two of you being so close to get ahead of any rumors that could surface."

"Please, Monica look at me. I'm so very sorry for how I acted and what I said to you last night. I didn't mean any of it… Tank knows and he has proof of it me kissing Sam and he has my career, my whole career in the palm of his hands. I didn't know that last part until after you left and he came out and told me. I thought if I announced the engagement he wouldn't be able to release the video because I could turn in my favor but he recorded me telling my parents and leaked it." Mercedes said looking at Monica with teary eyes. Monica shook her head and let out a deep breath.

"What do you mean he has your career?"

"I signed some documents and apparently it was me literally signing my career and contract over to him. I was so distracted that night that I just skimmed the papers and signed under his name." She said letting the tears flow freely.

"Wait, go back a step you and Sam kissed? When? Why are you just now telling me this?" Monica asked moving to sit on the bed next to Mercedes with a soft smile. So her plan hadn't completely failed.

"After lunch… he told me to sing to clear my head and I did and then he pulled me into a kiss and I kissed him back." She replied blushing

"You need to play along." Monica stated firmly. She needed to see what documents she was talking about but the only way she was going to is if she go into Tank's personal files herself.

"What? Why? Did you not hear what I just said? He's blackmailing me into this marriage." Mercedes said with a shocked face.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what I told you in my interview?"

"Yes… that when you have a bad feeling about someone or something that I should trust you." Mercedes said remembering fondly that was one of the reasons she hired her.

"I need those documents that you signed… you might not have to deal with any of this but I can't be sure until I see the files." She replied standing and walking towards the door.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Mercedes get dressed and meet me downstairs when you're done." Monica said then walked out leaving her more confused than she started. She sighed and went to shower then promptly got dressed in the clothes Monica provided, she left her hair in its natural curls and applied little makeup like suggested. She looked at herself in the mirror and had to give Monica her props because even though she didn't feel happy and in love she certainly looked like a happily engaged woman. She went down stairs and saw her parents and Monica huddled up talking softly.

"Hey, what are we talking about?" She asked smiling before frowning when they all stopped talking and looked at her.

"Well baby, don't you just look beautiful." Her mother said grabbing her and hugging her tightly.

"Umm… thanks moma."

"Baby girl is getting married, I knew this day was coming but now that you're engaged it's starting to hit me." Her father said with a warm smile. _Okay they're acting odd. _

"She does look amazing." Tank said behind her and she felt herself jump slightly. He let out a small laugh and wrapped his arms around her sweetly.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you." He said with another laugh and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Before letting go he leaned and whispered into her ear.

"There are cameras watching you, so smile and kiss me back." She looked and saw the camera crew and turned putting on her brightest smile then wrapped her hands around him and kissed him as deeply as she could muster without pulling away in disgust.

"It's okay! Are you ready?" She asked batting her eyes at him while wanting so badly to be far away from him. He must have felt her body tense because he held her tighter and squeezed her slightly and gave her a warning look that she could only see. She fought the urge to squeal and took a deep breath instead.

"Yes, I'm going to miss you so you hurry back to me." He said letting her go and grabbing her hand so they could walk outside to the car that was waiting. She walked and smiled like she was suppose to and gave him a peck on the cheek before he got in and waved him off. Once he was out of sight she could feel the tears brimming but quickly blinked them away when she heard Monica talking to a reporter.

"Mercedes! How do you feel to be engaged? Must be amazing right?" the reporter asked. She hesitated before quickly responding.

"It's still sinking in honestly but yes it's amazing. I'm getting married.. ahh!" She said with fake enthusiasm. Monica swiftly got rid of the reporter and the camera crew before turning to Mercedes with her arms crossed.

* * *

"Now. You will never speak to me like that again, you will never accuse me of doing something like that to you or anyone for that matter and so help me if you ever EVER fix your mouth to imply that I would hurt you in such a way as that I will quit and never look back. Understood?" Monica said sternly and with a little bit of hurt behind her words. Mercedes knew she hurt feelings and felt awful about it and she didn't have a good enough reason.

"I promise I will never do that again and I am truly sorry. I should've just told you everything that happened but I was scared and then I saw you two talking so closely and I just jumped to conclusions. Monica, I don't want you to quit or leave… you're the best assistant and I feel like we're family. I'm so sorry." Mercedes replied and hoped like hell she would forgive her for her stupid mouth. Monica just stared at her for a moment before rolling her eyes and pulling her into a hug.

"Now about this kiss…" She said with a devious smile. Mercedes felt herself smiling and blushing thinking about it but quickly stopped when she remembered that Tank had the video and frowned.

"I can't talk about it… not here." She said softly. Monica gave her a look and then nodded.

"I need to fix things with Sam. I hurt him and he's mad… he told me he didn't want my help with the kids anymore and that we aren't friends." She said remembering how that hurt the most.

"Mercedes… I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Tank isn't who you think he is… like at all and there's so much you don't know and… it's time you and I had an over due talk but I need you to wait just a few more days so I can see whatever documents you signed okay?" I'm going to take the red eye back to L.A. and I'll be back and I promise I will tell you everything. Okay?"

"Monica… Tank isn't who YOU think he is..." Mercedes started before stopping at the raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He… has sides to him that you haven't seen and that he keeps tucked away."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing… just be careful and keep me posted." Mercedes replied looking away. Monica wanted to push her to explain but she needed to catch her flight.

"This isn't over okay? When I get back we're going to have a very long chat." Monica said before hopping in her rental and pulling off. Mercedes let a deep groan before heading back inside to talk to her parents.

…

Sam

"What in the hell is going on?"

"Hey! What are you..."

"Like you and Wheezy were endgame and I have to wake up to this shit? Who the hell is Tank? Why are you standing there looking at me like some that?"

Sam was woken up by the banging on his door then the tirade of Spanish insults started before he could even register what was happening. Yet, there she stood in all of her glory yelling at him and expecting him to respond without interrupting her. Santana Lopez was at his door and she looked pissed that she even had to be there.

"Santana what are you doing here?" Sam asked finally getting his whits about him.

"Look, I got some phone call from some woman claiming to be Wheezy's assistant saying you needed my help winning her back. I had to go off on her because she clearly lacking some brain cells. I was almost very certain you and Retha had gotten over whatever bullshit you had in high school and made it back to each other but when I saw all this crap about her being engaged to someone who didn't have fish like lips I had no choice but to believe her. I know we don't keep in touch but damn Trouty, you had one job! KEEP WHEEZY HAPPY!" She replied pushing past Sam and inviting herself into his home.

"What? Wait… who called you?

"Some chick named Monica something." She said waving off his question and walking into his kitchen and opening his fridge. He shook his head while trying to figure out why Monica had called Santana of all people.

"When did she call you?"

"Last night. She even had a ticket waiting for me at the airport… it was like she knew I would come or something. Don't get me wrong I love you and my girl Cedes but seriously what would have happened if I said no… you know? Anyway who is this Tank dude and why is he all over Aretha?" She asked grabbing a bottle of water and sitting down at kitchen island.

"What do you mean? He's her fiancé."

"I know he's her fiancé but why is he all over her?"

"I don't understand your question Santana. He's entitled to touch her, he's going to be her husband." Sam replied through gritted teeth.

"Wow… clearly somethings haven't change. Look." She said handing Sam her phone for him to see Mercedes and Tank sharing a kiss. He felt his heart begin to beat faster and a slight hint of jealously but who was he to feel anything about this? He basically told her they couldn't be anything even being friends was off the table. He took a deep breath and handed Santana her phone back with a shrug.

"There's nothing I can do about that." He said as calmly as he could but he wanted to get into his truck and drive over to her parents and demand she explain but that wasn't his place and she wasn't his. Santana gave him her 'that's complete bullshit and you know it' look making him sit down and place his head into his hands.

"Look, she's engaged and until she comes to me first, there really nothing I can do. I am not getting involved, she has to make that move on her own. I'm not sure why Monica called you or what she expected you to do to change my mind but I'm going to tell you like I told her last night. I am not intervening, this is the same shit that happened in high school with Shane. Only this time I know not to put her in that same situation so she can just run away again. She had to come to me, she has to tell me she wants me to keep pushing but until she does I'm not boxing her into a corner. I love her, hell I always have but I won't put either of our hears through that again… not this time. So whatever snarky remark or crude and insensitive speech you think you're about to say, save it. My mind is set and it will not be changed by anyone who's name isn't Mercedes Marie Jones." He said looking up with a serious face.

"Sam, she needs you to keep pushing… I finally understand why Monica called me of all people to help you. There's something you need to know and I guess I'm the only person she thought she could trust to relay this to you."

* * *

Sooooo! Did you really think Monica was going to leave her hanging? Ugh... Tank just even being there for the little time that he was is super annoying but sadly he's going to be here for a little while longer. Can we give Santana a huge HEYYY GIRL! Yes, if you remember Monica made the mental comment that she was going to need some help and who other than one Santana Lopez? Seriously the two of them working together is the best thing ever! There will be more things revealed about Mercedes and Tank's relationship and we get to see a different side of Sam! Review let me know you're still reading and that you like it! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I'm back! I have to issue a trigger warning... there is mention of Domestic Violence. I promise next chapter will answer all of those questions you guys have been asking I just needed to get this one out of the way first! I hope you enjoy it because it's full of Samcedes sweetness!**

* * *

_"__Sam, she needs you to keep pushing… I finally understand why Monica called me of all people to help you. There's something you need to know and I guess I'm the only person she thought she could trust to relay this to you." _

Flashback

"_Why are you wearing that?"_

"_Because I want to an it's a little warm out today."_

"_Go change, we have people to see and I don't want them gawking at you." Tank replied looking at Mercedes intensely. She looked at herself in the mirror and liked what she was wearing and given the gathering she was dressed appropriately. She was wearing a blue halter top with a pair of white skinny jeans, her curls were pulled up with a hair band and she had on light make-up with a bold lip. _

"_No, I like what I have on and it fits the event." she retorted before walking into the bathroom grab some earrings and a necklace to complete her look. She was digging in her jewelry box when she felt a firm hand yank her from where she was standing. She hit her back hard against the frame of the door and before she could register what happened, she felt a stinging pain on the left side of her face. Tank looked at her with so much darkness and anger in his eyes before punching the wall and storming out._

_She stood there frozen and unable to fully grasp what just transpired. She brought her hand up to her face and winced at the pain that seemed to be settling in the spot where he slapped her. She could feel the heat radiating from the blow and her mind began to race… he just hit me. She felt the tears beginning to roll down her face, she had never been in this type of situation and she didn't even know what to do. _

"_Mercedes…_

"_Get out." She said so softly that she wasn't sure she said it out loud or in her head. _

"_Baby, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. You know I would never do anything to hurt you I just-"_

"_I SAID GET OUT TANK!" She shouted this time and looking up at him with so much hurt and anger before looking away again._

"_Cedes, just let make me explain… When you came out with this outfit on… I just knew other men were going to stare and can you blame them? You look so beautiful and so sexy and I just didn't want the stress of other men hitting on you." He replied moving closer but stopping when she flinched and moved back in the bathroom._

"_I won't say it again, get out Tank and don't come back." She said firmly and holding her head looking at him. He moved closer but stopped when she gave him the meanest look making him slowly back away._

"_I'm sorry and I will prove it." Tank said before leaving._

_End Flashback_

Sam felt his heart pounding while his hands began to ball up into tight fist. He looked at Santana and her reaction let him know his glare frightened her, which was saying a lot because she was rarely scared. She could see the wheels turning in his mind and she knew he was thinking about doing something reckless and to be honest she agreed but there was a right way to address what she told him.

"Same before you do anything crazy and -" Santana started before stopping at Sam standing up and looking at her like she had lost her mind. He was going to do something but it wasn't going to be crazy because an ass whooping was never crazy when it was deserved. Than man hurt his woman and he'd be damned if he was going to sit there and let that shit slide. Sam was was so angry that his head started to hurt and he couldn't get his thoughts together.

"Sam, listen to me, Cedes doesn't know that we know about this and you can't go off playing 'Captain Save-a-hoe'. Her assistant said Wheezy started drinking a little heavily after that and she admitted to it when she was drunk… she said she was going to do something about but a few weeks later he was back in the picture. Look, I get that you're mad but this isn't the same Mercedes we remember… there's a lot more underneath all of this bullshit and there's a lot more we still don't know. Yes, I agree we should all go and beat the hell out of him but that solves nothing for her in the long run. She's emotionally bruised Sam and she needs time to heal before she can fully fight him head on. I never thought any of us would be in a situation like this especially not Aretha but now that she is we have to do everything we can to make sure we get our girl back. I just never thought she would be this..." Santana said trailing off at her final thought.

"Be what? Say it!" Sam said with a low growl.

"Well, weak. You know as well as I do that she never gave off this vibe you know?"

"No, I don't know because whoever that was that forgave him wasn't Mercedes Jones and she has never been weak."

"Sam all I'm saying is that you can't go around beating the shit out of other people's fiance's. Especially ones you just said you wanted nothing to do with."

"I never said I wanted nothing to do with her and even if I didn't love her I would still feel this way."

"But you going after him will send the wrong message. Either you do it as her friend or as the love of her life, you don't get another option. We have to find a way to keep her here while Monica does whatever she's planning." Santana said calmly.

"Well that my be a little hard to do…" Sam replied with a deep sigh while running his hands over his face.

"Oh shit… what did you do/" Santana asked rolling her eyes already knowing this was going to be some more crap to deal with.

"Well… I kinda told her I didn't want or need her to help me and that we can't just be friends."

"WHAT THE HELL TROUTY! Why in the hell- wait." She stopped mid rant narrowing her eyes at him before raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"What?" Sam asked looking at her with a concerned and confused look.

"How far?"

"Huh?

"Don't play dumb Evans, how far did you go with Wheezy?"

"We just kissed…" He replied blushing and feeling silly because it wasn't like it was the first time they kissed but those past two were amazing and if he were honest he wanted to do it again.

"Seriously? Damn Retha must have some magic lips to have you reacting like that." She replied laughing.

"She does." He said with a goofy grin.

"Then kiss her again and get her to stay." Santana said looking back down at her phone and smiling at the text she received.

**Knock! Knock!**

"San, I can't just go up to her after what I said and kiss her." Sam said walking to the door to open it. _Could he? Should he? It wasn't a bad idea and what's the worse that could happen besides her slapping me?_

"You can and you will." She said.

"How do you expect me to just show up at her parent's house and-" Sam trailing off after he opened the door and freezing. _Damn._

Mercedes?

"Looks like my job is done for now. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to see my mom. Hey Wheezy, bye Wheezy." Santana said walking past Sam and hugging Mercedes before gently pushing her into Sam's chest and giggling.

"Umm… hey? Bye?" Mercedes said to the Latina before reluctantly creating distance between her and Sam's unbelievably toned chest. She looked at him and bit her lip nervously before looking away when Sam step aside so she could come in further. They stood there awkwardly looking at each other before they both started to speak followed by nervous laughter.

"You… I..." Sam stammered feeling his face flush and ears burning. _Damn she had only been her for a few minutes and I can't even talk._

"Look I know I was wrong about what I said last night but I never wanted our friendship to be ruined. I have a lot going on and the last thing I wanted to do is hurt you. So I'm going back to LA you don't have to worry about me coming to glee rehearsals, I respect your request and I hope one day you can forgive me." She said looking at him for a moment hoping he would at least reconsider helping with glee. When she saw no change in his expression she turned to walk to the door.

"You're not going back." Sam said before she reached for the knob. She stopped and looked over her shoulder with a perplexed look.

"What?" She replied turning around to face him directly.

"You heard me, you're not going back to LA and you're not marrying him." Sam replied moving closer to where she was and crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't have a plan but Mercedes was staying in Lima with him where she could be safe.

"Sam..." She started before he spoke again.

"I don't want to hear whatever bullshit excuse you have. You're staying here with me and that's the end of it. I know you were staying at the local hotel so we can go grab your things and bring them back here later." He said cutting her off.

"Sam, it's not that easy! I can't just stay here with you. I have obligations in L.A., I have to finish my album, I have appearances that I have already committed to and then there's Tank..." She said rubbing her face and letting out a deep sigh.

"I know but I also don't give a damn. You can have the guest room or you can sleep in the room with me but I know you can cancel those appearances and you can finish your album here." He said not budging on his stance for her to stay.

"No, you don't know… you have no idea of what's going on right now."

"Mercedes, you and I are going to have a serious conversation and you will tell me everything and I do mean everything."

"I can't do this! I came here to apologize and I did that so now it's best that we steer clear of each other okay? Just until..." She trailed off not sure how to finish that statement.

"Until what?" he asked stepping into her personal space holding her eyes with his intense stare.

"Huh?" Mercedes said feeling flustered when he got closer to her she looked at his eyes and could tell he knew something that he was holding back from saying. _Shit… what did he know? Why was it so hard to stay away from him? He smells so good...GIRL! Get it together, damn. _

"Until what? You said to steer clear until… then you stopped talking."

"Until I can get everything figured out. Sam, I still want us to be friends-" She stopped when he began shaking his head and moving away from her.

"I don't want to be you friend do you understand me? I don't have urges to kiss my friends like I do when I'm around you. I don't want to wake up next to my friends in the mornings or fall asleep with them wrapped in my arms like I do with you. I damn sure don't want to make love for hours on end to any of my friends. My heart doesn't race and thump so loudly it scares me when I'm around my friends but all you have to do is walk in my direction and it goes crazy. I want all of you not just your friendship, so no you and I will never be just friends because we are so far past that." He said looking deeply into her eyes wanting so badly to kiss her but he couldn't, not until she told what was really going on in her life. He would tie her to a chair or lock her in his house until she gave in and told him.

"Sammy." She said choking up before the tears started falling, the dam had broken and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She wasn't ready to tell him everything but she knew she had to before he went looking for answers on his own and ending up getting hurt. She felt his arms engulfing her into a tight hug and they stood there while she cried and he rubbed her back soothing her until she pulled away.

"Look, let's get us some food in us first then we can talk about everything okay?" He asked softly and when she nodded he lead her into the kitchen. She sat at the bar while he fixed her a cup of coffee before pulling a few things out to make them a quick breakfast. Mercedes didn't know what was going to happen after she told him everything but for the first time in a while she felt at home.

…

"Yeah Wheezy's with Sam."

"Okay, I'll fly out tomorrow and meet you at the airport. This plan better work too because I haven't gone Lima Heights in a while and I will if that means I'm protecting Guppy and Aretha." Santana said before ending the call and driving to her mother's for a visit.

Monica hung up the phone and made a mental not to never cross Santana Lopez. She waited patiently for her flight to be called so she could board it. She had a short list of things to do once she got back to L.A. but the main thing was getting the files Mercedes signed. She wasn't sure how but she knew where to start, Tank's place and she had the perfect plan to get inside without him even knowing, When she heard her flight being called she quickly grabbed her items and went to board. She kept thinking to herself that this plan had to work otherwise Mercedes was going to have bigger problems to deal with after.

…

After eating breakfast Sam lead Mercedes outside to finally have their discussion. They sat under one of the massive oak trees in his back yard, even though their conversation last night ended poorly she still felt safer with Sam than with Tank. She knew he wouldn't do anything to intentionally harm her and being there with him was what she needed even if she wouldn't admit it aloud. Sam looked at Mercedes and couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked even with puffy eyes, she was the most stunning woman he'd laid eyes on.

"Ready?" Sam asked breaking the silence between them When she looked up at him his heart began to race and momentarily talk was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Umm… sure. Where should I start?" She asked shakily and chewing on her bottom lip. _Damn she's beautiful._

"Where ever you feel comfortable baby." Sam replied not realizing he called her baby but Mercedes caught it and smiled internally.

"Okay before I start what do you know? I can tell you know something and I know Monica is involved… I don't know how but she's not as sneaky as she thinks."

"She called me a while ago, she asked me some questions and then told me she would get you here…"

"What questions?"

"Ahem… well she asked if I still loved you and sent me a video of you when you were drunk." He said blushing with a lopsided grin. Mercedes eyes grew large when he mentioned the video, she knew exactly what video he was talking about and swore she was going to kill Monica when she got back.

"Y-you saw that huh?"

"Yeah… you're adorable when you're drunk by the way." He said making her blush.

"Do you? Still I mean…" She asked clearing her throat as she felt her face grow warm.

"Yes, I never stopped." He replied honestly blushing even more now than he was before. Mercedes was shocked but deep down she knew and she felt the same way. She somehow caught herself leaning in to kiss him but when he backed away a rush of embarrassment came over her and she moved away and looked at her hands. Sam placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking at him again.

"Not yet, not until we finish talking." He said looking at her concerned that he hurt her feelings. He had no intentions of making her feel unwanted but he wouldn't stop kissing her if they started and they needed to have this conversation. When she nodded he knew she understood his hesitation.

"Okay, I'll tell you." She said letting out a deep breath before telling him the highlights leading up to the most recent events.

"… then he showed me the video of us kissing before dinner. That's the only reason I did what I did Sam, I didn't want you to have to deal with any of this. I was going to come after you when you left but I saw and Monica talking and I kinda jumped to conclusions and accused her of flirting with you." She said shaking her head at the amused expression that came over his face.

"Well she is beautiful." Sam said bumping her with his shoulder making her chuckled and roll her eyes.

"She has a boyfriend, so you're gonna have to look elsewhere."

"She's not even on my radar and I don't need to look any further than whats right in my face." He replied winking at her. Mercedes couldn't help but blush at his statements.

"Wait, why were you at the lake screaming?" He asked looking at her perplexed.

"That's where things get very complicated… a while ago he had me sign some documents that I didn't read because… I was distracted and now he kinda holds-"

"Distracted how?" Sam asked trying hide his disdain and jealously.

"I wasn't lying when I told you I've never been with anyone… we were just making out and it got a little… steamy." She said nervously. Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Anyway, he lied about what he had me signing. Turns out he owns me well my career and that's why I have to continue with this bullshit, that's why I can't stay… I have to go back." She said looking at him tearfully.

"You must have forgotten what I said so I'll say it one last time. You aren't going anywhere, you're not going to marry him. You are staying here with me and that's final." He said with a deep sigh, he noticed she hadn't mentioned that he hit her and didn't want to press her but he needed to know why she let him back into her life.

"Mercedes?"

"You want to know why I let him come back don't you?" She asked shocking Sam with her question.

"How did-"

"Like I said Monica isn't as sneaky as she thinks at least not with me. I wasn't going to you know? I just… he got to me, I can't explain it. I'm not going to sit here and pretend I didn't love him because I did, I was emotionally invested in him. That's far more deeper than sexual because he was able to make love to my mind and make things seem so different… but now that the fog is starting to clear I don't even know who he really is or why he's doing this to me." Mercedes answered looking up trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Are you in love with him? I mean you had to be to accept his proposal… right?" Sam asked not really wanting to know the answer but needed to know. She looked at him for a moment while thought deeply about how to answer his question.

"Well…" She started before she stopped and looked at him again. She didn't know how to answer the question with words so instead she moved closer and captured his lips with hers kissing him deeply until they both needed air. She pulled away slowly and had to fan herself afterwards, when she looked up at him again he had this goofy grin that made her laugh.

"I loved him but I've only been in love with one man." She said finally answering his question.

"Then stay, stay with me Mercy. I don't care about the video and I can build you a studio so you can keep recording. You can be at peace here and I won't pressure you into a relationship we can live as roommates. I just don't want you to go back there with that piece of shit. Stay where you know you'll be loved." Sam pleaded grabbing her hands and squeezing them gently.

"You make it sound so simple… how am I supposed to just move in here with you?" She asked standing up and walking away. "Huh? How would that look? You have everything the way you want it and you have Lily, your guitars and your life is set here. Sam… me moving in here will disrupt everything you built for yourself and I-i… what are you doing?" She continued and began to stammer as he began walking towards her.

Sam didn't respond to her questions he just walked over to where she stopped and invaded her personal space, taking in her flowery scent and looking deeply into her doe eyes. He ran a finger along her tear stained cheek and reached up pulled her hair down out of the bun and letting her natural curls flow down her back. He couldn't help but running his hands through soft hair and playing with a few of curls. He always loved when she would wear her hair down and in its natural state.

"Sammy… stop." Mercedes said barely above a whisper. Sam just chuckled and moved one of his hands down her back and pulled her into him softly. Mercedes looked at him before looking away wanting so badly to kiss him again but she stopped herself.

"Look at me." Sam said willing her to make eye contact with him. When she finally looked up at his piercing emerald eyes she saw the love and hint of lust in his eyes. _Why is he so damn hard to resist. _

Sam leaned down and kissed her lightly before deepening it allowing a moan to escape him. He pulled her closer if that was even possible and continue to devour her lips, when she wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into their kiss he knew then she was going to stay but couldn't help but to ask just to make sure.

"Are you staying?" He asked in between kissing and gently biting her lip eliciting a deep moan from Mercedes. Instead of answering she kissed him harder ignoring the urge for air, when he bit her lip she allowed him entrance into her mouth and their tongues battled until his won and she gladly allowed him to take control.

"Mercy, are you staying?" He asked again reluctantly pulling away.

"Yes, baby. I'm staying." She replied biting her lip and smiling shyly. Sam smiled brightly at her answer and gave her a swift peck on the lips.

"Good, let's go get you checked out of your room and gather your things." He said grabbing her hand and walking her back inside to grab his keys.

…

_She never listens… I guess I'll need to take her down a few pegs or shall I say I'll take Samuel Evans down a few._

* * *

**SOOOOO...? I usually have tons of things to gush over after each chapter but this time I just want to bring to light how amazing cute they are and how awesome Sam was during their conversation and yes there is a reason why he didn't ask many questions and it will be revealed! Also yes next chapter will be an L.A. based chapter and we will FINALLY get to see what Monica and Santana has planned as well as what Monica found out so stay tuned! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know if you did or not! Until next time! XOXO**


	9. A Game of Wills

A/N: Didn't see this coming... did ya? I had to rework it but I'm definitely back with story as well!

* * *

Chapter Nine

_She never listens… I guess I'll need to take her down a few pegs or shall I say I'll take Samuel Evans down a few._

_**...**_

"_**Wait what? How is that possible I haven't even heard of that person before."**_

"_**I don't understand, we've worked together for the past few years and now all of a sudden you want to change our agreement? You want what?!"**_

"_**I can't fly out right now… I have-"**_

"_**Fine… I'll just have to see what I can do."**_

Sam hung his phone looking angry and confused as he put Mercedes bag away. They went and got all of her things from her parents and the hotel then grabbed some lunch before heading back to his place. He wasn't expecting to get the call he just did but now he had to make some type of decision on what he should do and also figure out why it was happening. When he walked out of the guest room he smiled looking at Mercedes playing with Lily and wanted to join but his phone rang and he answered it.

"_WHAT! You have got to be shitting me, I have always worked from home and now you need me to start using your studio? What is this about?"_

Mercedes heard Sam shout and looked at him with a concerned and questioning glance to which he just shook his head and gave her a half smile then walked outside to the back. She looked down at Lily who was also looking in Sam's direction before she got up and walked away towards the direction Sam went. She contemplated taking the hint his dog was sending but realized she was actually using that as a reason to check on him and stopped herself. After waiting for him to come back in for little over thirty minutes she finally figured she should go check on him.

"Sam?" She didn't see him immediately but she did hear some lough noise and followed it until she saw him.

"Oh sweet Jesus..." She said to herself, Sam was angrily chopping wood shirtless. She hadn't seen him shirtless in years and he certainly bulked up since then. She found herself looking at every movement he made and had to bite her lip to stop the moan that so desperately wanted to come out._Girl, snap out of it!_

"Sam." She said again moving closer to him but still got no response that's when she noticed the head phones in his ear and decided to get closer. She moved carefully so not to put herself in the range of his swing and gently tapping his arm, causing him to jump and drop the axe and bump into her. She must have flinched because his expression changed from shocked to concern and he pulled his headphones out.

"Oh Mercy, I'm sorry I didn't see you walk up. I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly looking at her worriedly.

"No, it's fine. I just wanted to check on you, you seem really angry when you got that call and never came back." She replied smiling but it didn't reach her eyes. He could tell she was trying convince herself that she was fine, he let out a deep breath before pulling her into a hug.

"I won't hurt you baby. I just needed to clear my head for a minute."

"I know Sammy… so what's bugging you?" She asked smiling into his bare chest like a giddy school girl. _Jesus… he smells so good. _

"I had some clients call about needing me to fly out and write in their studios and it's not like driving to Nashville for a weekend it's more they're demanding I stay until they're done recording their albums but… it's crazy because they were fine with this arrangement and now..." Sam said chewing his bottom lip. She wasn't sure what came over her but leaned in and kissed him placing her hands on his face biting his bottom lip before pulling away.

"Sorry… I couldn't resist." She said nervously. "It's been a while since I genuinely wanted to kiss someone if that makes sense." Sam just smiled and kissed her back.

"Well feel free to do that whenever."

"Okay now back to your clients, did they say why they wanted to change?"

"No, just that they needed me with them until completion of their album but that would mean me be being in Nashville and New York at the same time. I can easily go to Nashville but I can't leave my kids and I can't leave you to go to New York for months and now I have to decide on if I keep my contracts with them or risk getting fined by ending them." Sam said running through his hands hair and sighing deeply.

"Is this the first time they asked you to do that? I can call around and see if there's a way to get them to reconsider..." Mercedes offered with a sweet smile.

"No… I appreciate that offer but I need this to be a safe space for you not a work space. What was ironic is they both said the same thing… something about playing the role I was given." He said shaking his head. Mercedes eyes grew wide and she immediately knew what this was all about and stood up running inside to grab her phone. Sam quickly followed and when he found her she had her phone to her ear with a pissed off expression.

_**WHAT THE FUCK TANK?**_

_**Well, what do I owe this honor? My beautiful fiance has called me. **_

_**Why did you do that to him? Why did you ruin the connections he made for his self?**_

_**I have the slightest idea of what you're talking about but I must say hearing the anger in your voice is a turn on… I bet you took that dress off and put on pair of those jeans I love so much.**_

_**ANSWER MY QUESTION!**_

_**Well if you must know I just wanted to let you see just how far my reach goes ad now you both know how serious I am about what I said… when can I expect you home?**_

_**I'm staying with Sam.**_

_**So you're gonna play this game with me huh?**_

_**He's an amazing kisser too…**_

_**Don't.**_

_**Nice strong hands…**_

_**I'm not fucking play-**_

_**You know I promised myself to him too… all those years ago and the second I saw him all those feelings came back and I do mean EVERY. SINGLE. FEELING.**_

_**You bitch, you think playing this game with me will end well for you?**_

_**Hmm… I wonder how I'd look if I ended up pregnant with his baby while you're out there parading around making me look like this devoted fiancee… you can't succeed without me I don't know why it just hit me but you have nothing if I never sing again. **_

_**You wouldn't dare.**_

_**I think I'm coming down with a little cold as we speak… good thing I have such a wonderful man here to take care of me. **_

_**Game on bitch. CLICK**_

Mercedes let out a shaky breath and looked at a shocked Sam, she shook her head and had a sinking feeling. _What the hell did I just do?_

"So you think he has something to do with this?"

"He does… and I just made it worse." She replied sighing heavily and throwing her phone done.

"Want to fly out to New York with me?" He asked shocking her.

"Wait what? You're not upset?"

"I don't have time to be upset besides if this is Tank's doing then I can't let him think he's gotten to me in anyway. We will need to go to Nashville first then fly from there and hey… maybe you can make your own business connections, get from under him." Sam said shrugging. Mercedes launched herself at him crashing her lips onto his unsuspecting ones and kissed him breathlessly. He smiled against her lips and kissed her back wrapping his arms around her and deepening their kiss. When she let out a soft moan he knew they needed to slow down before it went to far and he did something she ended up regretting, so he pulled away still planting feathery kisses on her lips.

"I take that as a yes?" He asked with a smile.

"Sorry… yes, plus I can always network while I'm out there… look for a new manager." She said.

"Come on, I guess we need to pack and I need to let Shue know I'll be out for a few days. Hopefully I can resolve everything before it's time for Regionals."

"How about we call in some back up? Guest coaches until you're able to get back?"

"That… I didn't think of but yes and I think I know who to call first." Sam said pulling out his phone and calling Rachel. He was surprised when she answered on the first ring but he explained why he was calling and asked if she'd be willing to come down and help out. She agreed and told him she would fly out that evening and fill in for as long as he needed her to do so.

"Rachel Berry? Those kids are going to kill you." Mercedes joked while laughing.

"Hey she'll whip them into shape while we're gone." He replied praying like hell his students didn't quit before he got back.

After they packed and book a flight they decided to head to the store to grab a few things for dinner since their flight was for tomorrow morning, they were walking around the store like a normal couple talking about everything and occasionally goofing off.

"Mercedes?" They both turned to see who called her name.

"Mercedes Jones as I live and breathe."

"Shaneee… hi, how are you?" She said giving him a warm smile, he walked over and gave her a tight hug before nodding at Sam who gave him a half smile.

"I'm good, it's been what three years since we last seen each other? What's up Evans?" Shane asked smiling at them both.

"Yeah sounds right… back in Lima?" Mercedes asked.

"For now yeah, you two a thing again?"

"We're catching up." Sam answered for her so she wouldn't have to lie. "What's been going on for you? Haven't seen you on TV in a long time man."

"Got injured, it was brutal but Cedes here just so happened to be at the game so it wasn't so bad." Shane said winking at Mercedes who just gave him a smile.

"Tough break about your injury… so what are you up to now?" Sam asked noticing Mercedes shifting

"Odd stuff, did some sport commentary, a few hosting gigs but since I got injured on the job I've really just been living the best life I can. Well as best as a single guy can be, I mean so many of us are getting married and having kids… thought that would be you know?" Shane answered looking at Mercedes who seemed to wish she was anywhere be there at the moment.

"Hmm… you still have time. We're still young-ish." Sam said with light laugh nudging Mercedes who just smiled and nodded.

"We'll looks like you two are busy so I'll go, Cedes we need to catch up so don't leave without saying bye this time!" Shane said before walking away. Sam caught the tone shift in Shane's voice and the look of annoyance on Mercedes' face.

"Mer-"

"I never dated him after we broke up, I ran into him he asked me to go to one of his games and I said yes. After he got hurt I kept in contact until he started acting as though we were dating… so I told him we were just friends, he seemed to understand when I left to go on tour I didn't tell him that's what he was referring to but I didn't owe him anything." Mercedes said getting it out of the way before it became something that it didn't need to be.

"I was just going to say we didn't have to talk about it but okay." Sam said with humorous smirk. "Come on let's get back so we can eat and get some rest, we have long drive and even longer flight tomorrow." Sam added as they walked away.

…

"_Is that so?"_

"_Well we'll just have to make sure they're greeted properly now won't we?"_

* * *

Soooooo... Okay... Well umm hi Shane? Tank is the worst but we got a little bad ass Mercedes show her face so I'm here for it! This was a short re-introductory chapter! Until next time XOXO!

Sneak Peek ;)

** "I just need one more thing." Monica said looking at Tank.**

** "Who's been helping you keep tabs on Mercedes?" **


End file.
